Refuge
by Daphne Li
Summary: Princess Sakura is horrified by some news that her father brings home one day, after a two-year war with the Li Kingdom. He is allowing slavery in their country! A new man-slave of Sakura's seemes kind, but is there something more to him than meets the ey
1. Default Chapter

Daphne: "Hey! Since I have already finished 'Forced to Love', and have started it's sequel, I have decided to take a short break from that and write a story that has been running through my head for the past few days. I know some of you will be angry with me for not finishing my other stories first, but hey! Writer's block is writer's block! Anyway, some of the characters in this story will be pretty OC, such as Syaoran's sisters and mother, and king Fujitaka. (Don't ask, just read!). This story is about Princess Kinomoto Sakura, who has never even heard of slavery, and is quite horrified and disgusted when her father agrees to buy a group of war- slaves that were 'salvaged' from the Kinomoto-Li War, that the Kinomoto's just won. One of the prisoners, a boy known as Xiao-lang or Li, to the Kinomoto's, secretly swears revenge on the Kinomoto kingdom, only to realize that there is much more to the Kinomoto family than meets the eye.  
  
Sakura's best friend, Princess Daidouji Tomoyo, also shares Sakura's hate for slavery, though in different ways. She is quite unsure of whether to loath the Li kingdom-slaves or take pity on them. She becomes even more confused when the flirty, dashing, and dangerously handsome Prince Hiiragizawa Eriol comes to town, and insists on pestering her endlessly, not to mention offending her, teasing her, flirting with her, and so much more. But when Sakura and Tomoyo discover a secret that links themselves, Eriol, Touya, Yukito, several young soldiers, and the supposedly 'all dead' Li family together, will the girls tell their discovery? Or will they help with a very dangerous recovery mission.one that could get them all sentenced to death for betraying the Kinomoto kingdom?! Read to find out!  
  
All right.now I am freaking myself out! I just sounded like a narrator for some big movie or something! Looks up at the sky Please, just shoot me now!"  
  
Warning: This story starts out with a chapter of a book that Sakura is reading, so no, I did not make a mistake with the characters!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.and that is that! ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Refuge by: Daphne Li Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
  
  
A petite girl with shoulder-length, light brown hair, walked down a long, dim hallway, headed towards two immense doors that stood forbiddingly at the far end of it. Bright blue eyes flashed with half-loathing, half-fear, as the girl neared the doors; the doors that would seal her fate and make this all real. The doors which behind them reigned an evil and half-crazed man, who just happened to be her knew master.  
  
Yes. That was all Samirah was now, a slave. She had been bought by the evil King Ramah, who, she had no doubt, would not hesitate to kill her on the spot if she did not please him. It was quite a shame for the King's family, to have such a horrible man as a husband, father and brother. The rest of Ramah's family, who consisted of his wife, Shirah, his four daughters Millian, Meagan, Mira, and Melissa, his son Carlondon, his brothers, Hyphen and Collin, Hyphen's daughter Callista, and son, Ellisar, were said to be quite decent people; well, except Carlondon. He was said to take after his father, although this came as no surprise to anyone, because the whole royal family was labeled as horrid and evil, even when it was not usually true.  
  
With a deep, calming breath, Samirah reached for the doors huge, fancy handle, which was shaped like a lion's head, and slowly opened the door. It was even dimmer in the room, save for one small beam of light, that fell in the middle of the room. Samirah worked frantically to get her eyes to focus, but an evil chuckle broke her concentration. She looked up, still blinking, to see a middle-aged man sitting on a rather metallic-looking throne.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Came a sickly smooth voice. Samirah shivered slightly and curtsied.  
  
"Sam..Samirah, your gracious Majesty." She stammered, nearly puking on the distasteful words that left her mouth. The king, however, seemed pleased.  
  
"There now. Why don't you come into the light, so I can see you better?" He slithered, his voice dripping with what he must have thought sounded kind. She shivered again and stepped into the light.  
  
What she didn't know, was that when she did, the light threw beams of red out from her hair, that had been hidden in the dim light. It also accented her lovely countenance, making her glow in an almost angelic way. In reality, Samirah was quite a beautiful girl, even without the light, and the King's steely eyes roved up and down her greedily, making him seem almost like a predator stalking it's prey.  
  
"Well, now! Aren't we a pretty thing? You know, if I hadn't intended you as a present for my son, I would be more than happy to keep you for myself!" He commented still eyeing her. Samirah looked down and refused to meet his gaze. How could he say such vulgar things to her?! That buffoon! That lout! How dare he?!  
  
"I suppose you wish to get re-dressed in more appropriate attire. I will have Cornea, my lady-slave take you back to your chambers, which are next to the prince's and there she will attire you in more suitable clothing. You may go." He said, waving his hand in a lazy way, but his eyes were still undressing her. As she turned away, she wrinkled her nose and worked hard not to vomit. So this was the life she was facing. Simply to be a.a.courtesan for some baneful prince? How could life be so cruel? How could anyone--  
  
"Sakura!!!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura!!!"  
  
"HOE?! What did you say?" A girl with waist-length auburn hair and emerald green eyes looked up from the book she had been reading and met the anxious amethyst eyes of her best-friend and cousin, Princess Daidouji Tomoyo. The other girl's raven-violet hair was pulled up into braids and then twined around her head. Both girls were eighteen, although Sakura had only been eighteen for three weeks.  
  
"I said, your father wishes to see you, now. I don't know what it is about.." Tomoyo trailed off, looking worried. Sakura frowned. Her father rarely asked to see her. Usually, Sakura came and went from his presence on her own free will.  
  
"All right..but what could he possibly want?" Sakura wondered aloud. Tomoyo shrugged. Ever since the war between the infamous Li kingdom and the usually peaceful Kinomoto kingdom had started, the girls had rarely seen the king. He and Sakura's older brother, Touya, were usually off on the battle ground, conversing with the soldiers about the best attacking methods.  
  
"Well..I suppose we should go down.." Sakura said, still hesitant. She had a very bad feeling about this. Her feelings were confirmed when a huge beast, that looked like a decorated lion flew through her balcony doors and landed on her bed.  
  
"Sakura, your father wants you..now!" The yellow beast said in a hollow voice. "He said it was something about the war.." He trailed off, unable to say more, because the girl had let out a shriek.  
  
"OH, NO! Please tell me it isn't Touya! Touya isn't dead, is he?" Sakura panicked, running from the room with Tomoyo hot on her heals. That yellow beast was Sakura's guardian, and also the guardian of the famous Clow Cards, which were now Sakura Cards. He was called Cerberus, also knows as Kero, to Sakura. The two panicked girls raced down the staircases and through the halls, and pounded into the large throne-room, where King Kinomoto Fujitaka sat waiting.  
  
"Father! Father, what.." Sakura trailed off, as another man burst into view, his face clouded with worry.  
  
"Father, why on earth..oh, hello kaijuu." The man said, halting and looking at the pale young woman. Instead of yelling at him, as she usually did, Sakura raced forward and captured her brother's waist in a iron grip.  
  
"Touya! I thought you had been hurt or something, the way Kero was acting!" She moaned in a relieved voice. Touya frowned.  
  
"Yes, father! Why on earth did you alarm us so? What is so important?" Touya asked, pulling away from his sister and bowing to his chuckling father. The king grinned and then put his hand out to Sakura, who took it and held it against her cheek comfortingly. The king gazed down at her affectionately, though his eyes seemed colder than usual, and then looked over at Tomoyo, who still looked quite pale. He held his other hand out to her, and she willingly took it, smiling shakily up at him. Ever since her parents had been killed when she was a baby, Tomoyo had looked up to Fujitaka as both a father and a mentor. He had kindly taken her in when her parents had been murdered by another kingdom, and raised her along with his own children. For this, Tomoyo was eternally grateful.  
  
"No need to panic, my children! I have wonderful news! The war is over! We have won, and not only that, we have gained from it!" He crowed. Touya's face lit up, and he grinned. Sakura was not so sure of herself, but she too, was glad that the war was over, and the casualty rate, on their side at least, was low. Tomoyo was happy that there was no longer any need to fight.  
  
"We have gained what, father?" Sakura questioned softly, letting go of her father's hand and clasping her hands in front of her. He smiled down at his daughter, and then allowed his gaze to drift over Touya and Tomoyo, before coming to rest on Sakura once more.  
  
"Well, I must admit that because of our policy on little-to-no killing, we have acquired quite a number of unwanted prisoners of war. Therefore, I have agreed with King Hiiragizawa, that it would be best if we take our share of slaves and give them something useful to do." The King smiled and waited to see the reaction he would get from his children. It most certainly wasn't the one he had expected. Touya mouthed wordlessly to his father, his eyes wide. Tomoyo gasped in horror, and pressed her fist to her mouth, so no other sound could escape. Sakura frowned.  
  
"Slaves..aren't those people who are whipped, worked like cows and.used as pleasure-toys?" She asked hesitantly. Tomoyo stifled a tiny, horrified giggle, and Touya managed to smile at his sister's words, though only for a moment.  
  
"Yes, kaijuu, that is exactly what they are." He murmured, his face straightening. Sakura stumbled back a few steps and nearly choked on her breath.  
  
"NO! No, father, no!" She whimpered. "No human deserves that! Servants, perhaps, but not slaves!" She pleaded. He shook his head decidedly.  
  
"No, Sakura. Slaves. You have no mind of what these people are capable of doing. They can kill without a sound, and they are dangerous. This is the only way to break them out of that." Fujitaka said firmly. Touya glared at his father.  
  
"We are a peaceful kingdom! We do not..*own* people! This will completely wipe-out any and all of our present morals and statutes! We cannot risk introducing our people to this sort of..tyranny." Touya argued.  
  
"I have to agree, Uncle. How could you possibly agree to this?! This awful thing.." Tomoyo searched for the words to describe her horror, but non could measure to it.  
  
"Enough! I have decided, and that is that. They will be arriving tomorrow!" Fujitaka yelled, banging his hand against his throne's arm. Tomoyo backed up and Touya's frown turned into a defeated look. Sakura, however, stepped forward and glared at her father for the first time in her life.  
  
"No, papa, no! I refuse to believe that you would do such a thing." Sakura whispered in a betrayed voice, turning on her heal and leaving the room without another word. Tomoyo and Touya followed her without comment, giving the king the 'cold-shoulder'. Fujitaka stared after his children in silence, and then shrugged. He was sure that eventually, they would see it his way. The Li kingdom was a dangerous kingdom that needed to be stomped out and torn to shreds before it was completely safe for anyone. Luckily, he had seen to it that every member of the royal Li family had been properly executed and disposed of, before he had declared victory over the enemy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"He wouldn't dare! He wouldn't." Sakura kept repeating, trying to assure herself that her father would eventually change his mind. Tomoyo, who was sitting listlessly on Sakura's bed, simply stared blankly at the wall, trying to absorb all that had just happened. Within five minutes, their lives had gone from content and happy, to horrible and terrifying. If the mood of a day could be measured by color alone, their day had started out with pinks, blues, purples, and greens, but now, it was black, brown and gray.  
  
"What are we going to do? I know that the Hiiragizawa kingdom has had slaves for its entire existence, but us..we have never had to deal with them.what will happen to us?" Tomoyo mussed, hardly registering that she had spoken aloud, or that Sakura had heard her.  
  
"You don't think that father will bring any of the slaves here, do you?" Sakura whispered, sitting next to her friend. Tomoyo shrugged.  
  
"If he does, I refuse to go near them. It doesn't matter who they are, the fact is, they belong to the Li kingdom, and they deserve what they get!" She said stonily, much to Sakura's shock.  
  
"Tomoyo, how dare you say that? They are humans, just like us. If we were part of the Li kingdom, how would you feel?" Sakura flared back. Tomoyo winced.  
  
"Well, I am not, and neither are you, so you had best forget about it, and get some sleep. I am sure that tomorrow will be busier than today." The raven-violet haired girl returned, turning on her heal, and leaving the room. Sakura sighed and turned to face Kero, who had changed back into his borrowed form and was now fast asleep on her pillow.  
  
"Papa wouldn't do that to us. He won't bring any slaves here..will he?" Was her final thought, before she fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Daphne: "Sooooo..what did you think? King Fujitaka is sure acting strange..or is there some other reason for his sudden change of attitude? (hint-hint!!!) I really hope that you liked it, and I hope that you will review, or E-mail, or whatever you do! Anyway, please tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	2. Sakura's Tears

Daphne: "Here is the second chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Kero: "These are becoming really short, you know! You should talk about interesting things, before you start the story!"  
  
Daphne: *sigh* "Kero, there is pudding for you in the kitchens-"  
  
Kero: looks exited "Pudding! Yay!" Flies out of the room  
  
Daphne: "Thank heavens! He has been bothering me all day! Anyway, please tell me what you think of the second chapter! I really like to hear from you! By the way, this chapter starts with a chapter from Sakura's book again, but after this, there will be no more of it."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Refuge  
  
By: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As they walked down a new, more lighted hallway, Samirah tried to ignore the fact that Cornea was glaring heatedly at her. Instead, she watched every door they passed, so she would know just where to go if there was any need to get something for the prince.heaven forbid!  
  
"These are your rooms. Put something suitable on, and meet me out here in ten minutes." Cornea commanded, turning on her heal and leaving Samirah to her own devices. With a sigh, Samirah entered into the room and looked around, gaping. It was huge! She had never seen a bedchamber this large!  
  
The room was dim, but from what she could see, it was painted white with blue trim. The bed was a four-poster, hung with blue drapes and it boasted a fluffy blue comforter. There was a huge wardrobe near the end of the room, and there was a fireplace across from her bed. On the other side of her room was a mirrored vanity and a pink pouf for her to sit on. Near the fireplace was a bookshelf, full of books with interesting titles, that she vowed to read later, if possible. Right now, she had best be getting into that new dress.  
  
She sighed and began to dig through her new wardrobe, trying to find the right dress. Finally, she picked out a light pink gown and slipped it on. It was a pretty dress, not very fancy, but lovely in its cut, with a full- skirt and puffy pink sleeves that reached to her wrists. It had a high waistline, and a modest squared neck. When she was through, she quickly walked over to her vanity table, picked up a brush, and quickly brushed out her hair, securing it back in a low ponytail with a light pink ribbon. She realized that she still had a few moments to spare, so she sat down on a chair in front of the cold fireplace and thought over how she had come to be here.  
  
Samirah could remember nothing of her distant past, though the nearer past was not so hard to forget, though she would have preferred it. She had worked for a rich merchant during the first few years of her life, but he had sold her to a sailor, who was headed out to sea. The sailor, who's name was Franz, had been kind to her, and she had grown to love him like a father. However, he happiness was not long-lived. When she was eleven, their cargo ship was attacked by pirates, and Samirah had been kidnapped.  
  
The pirates had sold her to an inn keeper, who Samirah found cruel, dirty and horrid. He used to beat her and he always smelt of old whiskey. Samirah had worked for him until she had turned eighteen. Then the inn went into bankruptcy and the innkeeper had been forced to sell her. Samirah had been quite happy to escape the man.until she was purchased by the king's soldiers.  
  
When she found out that she was to be a birthday present for the prince, she had been horrified and would have ended her life then, if she had had the chance. Unfortunately, there was nothing then, or now, to perform the deed with, so she would have to suffer though this next hardship in her life as well. Damn those pirates! If not for them, she would still be happily living with Franz.  
  
"Are you done yet, wretch?" Cornea's annoying voice broke through her thoughts. Samirah groaned softly, and then rose to follow the irate woman. Cornea lead her to the next doors on the right and flung them open, pushing her inside.  
  
"Good luck." The older slave sneered, softly closing the door behind her. Samirah shivered and walked into the room that was dimmer than hers. Here she was, facing her horrible fate, and all she could think of was how rude Cornea was! With a soft groan of annoyance, dread and terror, Samirah entered the room further, searching for some sign of the man that was to be her master.  
  
There came a soft sound, like a sigh. Samirah's head jerked over to a corner of the room, where there resided a window seat. And in that seat, sat the form of a tall, broad-shouldered man. Samirah shuddered and dared not make a sound.  
  
The man shifted, and moved more into the light coming from the window, so Samirah could see him. He had midnight-black hair, that was cut Paige-boy style, and he wore a rich wine-red doublet, over a white shirt. His knee- breaches were red as well, and in his lap rested a pad of paper and a quill. She couldn't see his face, until he turned it thoughtfully towards her. He had deep, midnight-blue eyes, and a smooth pale face, that was quite unlike his fathers in every way. Samirah caught her breath, and worked hard not to frown at him; even though he seemed nice, you could never tell from the outer shell. Somehow, he seemed to know just what she was thinking, because he stood up, gently setting down his things in the process, and bowed deeply to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Carlondon sighed as he entered his room and collapsed on his window seat. His father had just informed him that as a twenty-first Birthday present, he had bought a lady-slave for his son. Carlondon was disgusted, and nearly informed his father so, but quickly caught himself before any harm was done. His father never liked it when his children went against his word.  
  
"Poor girl." Carlondon thought, violently hoping that the girl wouldn't be like his father's lady-slave, Cornea, who willingly gave herself up and considered it an honor. Ha! Some honor! Carlondon felt sorry that anyone had to go through such humiliation at this. He even felt embarrassed that his father believed that he was that type of person.  
  
"Oh, well. I will treat her as I see best." He mussed, pulling a quill and his drawing pad out of a drawer that resided under his window seat. This was Carlondon's one passion.drawing. He loved to draw landscapes and sunsets, and sometimes even people. He never allowed his father to know about his talent, but his mother and sisters knew quite well about it, and had even allowed him to occasionally draw them.  
  
'You should never suppress a person's talent. You never know where it may take them.or you.' His mother sometimes quoted, when they were alone. Carlondon admired his mother very much, and she seemed to understand him well enough. Slowly, Carlondon sketched out an image of a cloudy day, where the clouds were just overtaking the sun, and hiding its light. Seagulls flew about, as if there was a high wind, and the gray of the clouds was ominous. He shifted, to get better light from the sun outside, and as he did, he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
With a start, Carlondon turned to see a young woman standing near the door, an unreadable look on her face. Carlondon nearly caught his breath as he gazed at the beauty in front of him. She had long, light-brown hair, and intelligent blue eyes. She was clad in a light pink dress, that suited her well, and her hair was pulled back by a pink ribbon. She was petite, but she had an air of strong-will about her, that pleased him. Finally, after staring at her a few moments, he regained his voice and bowed to her.  
  
"You must be Lady Samirah. My father told me to expect you. I am Carlondon, and you may call me by that, if you wish. I hate formalities." He explained in his rich, well-trained voice. He saw her jump, obviously she was not expecting him to speak, and her eyes flashed with shock for a moment, before becoming unreadable again.  
  
"Thank you.but I couldn't possibly." She said softly, curtseying to him. Hmmm. Even more strong willed than he had first thought. But he knew why she was acting this way.  
  
"I will not hurt you. I am not like my father in that way. I prefer to respect women, rather than belittle them. Now, I trust that you have been shown your rooms, but I would like to tell you that the gardens and libraries are for your use as well. You are also welcome to go into the town, if you so desire, but I will require that you take my most trusted soldier along, just in case. I will order for a maid to come up to your rooms, and she will be at your disposal. You will have your meals in your room with her, if you so please. Have you any questions?" He asked, carefully watching her face. Her eyes had begun to gleam with amusement.  
  
"I am glad to hear that, you are very kind, yes, I would like that, that sounds nice, and no." She said, answering to everything that he had said. For a moment, Carlondon was struck into a shocked silence, but then laughter burst out of his lips and he nearly doubled over with it. Her face split into a trembling smile.  
  
"You are funny! I like that. Pray tell, what is your full name?" He asked, straightening up and grinning at her. She looked at her hands.  
  
"I do not know. The only name that I have ever known is Samirah. It was on a necklace that was found in my possession when I was sold the first time." She answered, opening up at bit more. Carlondon frowned.  
  
"You were sold? How many times?" He asked. He face fell a bit.  
  
"Three times, I believe. First by a merchant, when I was small. Then a sailor. Next was an innkeeper and last was.you." She said. His frown deepened.  
  
"You mean that you have never really had a happy life?" He asked sullenly. She smiled a bit.  
  
"Well, when I was with the sailor, I was quite happy. He treated me like a daughter, and I loved him very much.but then the pirates kidnapped me and sold me to the innkeeper." She said, her face turning neutral again, though he had seen a flash of pain in her eyes when she had mentioned the kind sailor man. Carlondon smiled. At least she had had a bit of happiness during her miserable life. Perhaps he could rekindle that joy. He pointed to a nearby chair, indicating that she sit on it.  
  
"Now, I want us to really get to know each other. You have told me about you, but now, I will tell you about myself." He said, sounding much like a young boy. Samirah smiled and sat down, listening as he began:  
  
"My mother is a kind woman, quite unlike my father in every way. She has this air about her that simply makes you love her."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
*Back in Sakura's bedchamber*  
  
Sakura looked out the window and sighed. She had been trying to concentrate on her book, but found that the uncertainty of the day was too much for her. Her father had announced at breakfast that the slaves would be arriving that day, and several wealthy business owners and town's people had already shown interest in the new 'slave market'. This news had done nothing to increase Fujitaka's, now dwindling popularity with his son, daughter and niece, but he still firmly sat upon his decision.  
  
With another sigh, Sakura smoothed the wrinkles in her full-skirted, green silk dress that had white lace running along the top of the neckline and the bottom of the sleeves and skirt. A white sash was tied around the waist of the dress, and the ends of the sash fluttered down almost the whole length of the skirt. Tomoyo had made the dress for her, and had insisted that she wear it. Her waist length auburn hair was left down today, since she had no plans of leaving her room for a while, and it waved down her back like a silken sheet. A sudden noise broke through her thoughts, and she looked up to see her cousin entering her room.  
  
"This is not right. This is not right. This.." Tomoyo repeated, as she walked into the room, unconscious of the fact that Sakura had begun to stare at her funny. She paced back and forth, her head in her hands, causing her auburn haired cousin to frown in confusion.  
  
"What is not right?" She asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer. It was worse than what she had expected.  
  
"Uncle has brought some of the slaves here. Here! To this very palace!" She moaned, causing Sakura to jolt up off her window seat and the book to fall from her lap.  
  
"What?! Here, now? Why?"  
  
"He said we needed more workers, ones that could be disciplined if they disobeyed orders and such." Tomoyo sighed, collapsing onto Sakura's bed. Sakura's eyes flashed. Her lips pinched together. Her hands clenched into fists, until her nails impaled the soft flesh of her palms.  
  
"How could he? How could he say things like that?" She hissed, walking out of the room. Never, in all of Tomoyo's eighteen years, had she *EVER* seen Sakura this angry before. Even though Tomoyo could not see Sakura's pink aura, she was sure that it was very dark and angry right now. Tomoyo followed her cousin down into the lower palace area, and to the hallway just outside the throne-room, where King Fujitaka now stood, conversing with Touya and two of his best soldiers, Yamazaki Takashi, and Yukito, one of Touya's best friends. Three other young men, Hikotaro Omata, Yusuo Miyazawa and Matoo Ukawa (a/n: these are real Japanese names!), who were also soldiers for her father, stood in the background, listening carefully.  
  
"Father, tell me that Tomoyo was joking." Sakura said in a deadly serious voice, as she halted behind her father. Fujitaka spun around to look at his shockingly calm daughter.  
  
"What do you mean, darling?" He asked in confusion. Sakura let out a sigh.  
  
"I mean, you wouldn't have possibly allowed any of those poor people to come here." She said softly, her voice still echoing off the walls of the hall and into the throne room. Fujitaka shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"And why wouldn't I?" He asked. It was then that the horrid reality hit her full force.  
  
"NO! Father no! You couldn't! You wouldn't! They are people too, to be treated with kindness and respect! You have no right.."  
  
"I have every right! They are our enemies, and you are not to feel any compassion for them! They are not your concern! You should be worried about finding a husband and settling down..not how we treat these *slaves*." Fujitaka boomed. Touya, Yamazaki, Yukito, and Tomoyo all looked apprehensive. Sakura, however, fell back as though he had slapped her. Her cheeks turned pink and her eyes filled with tears. Immediately, her father regretted his rash words, but there was no time to apologize, for Sakura had taken flight. She rushed out of the hall and into the throne-room, with only one thought in mind. Get away from her father, NOW!  
  
Tears blinded her, and unable to see where she was going, she tripped and fell onto a reclining couch that stood at the other end of the room, her sobs ringing out like sweet pleadings for comfort. How could he be so cruel? Marriage? How was she supposed to think about a thing like that, while something completely new and alien was going on around her? How could he say that? Gradually, her soft sobs became deep gasps of air, as she tried to regain her breath. She lay prostrate on the couch, her head buried in her arms, and her shoulders heaving with suppressed sorrow.  
  
As her raging feelings calmed, she became aware of things around her. She realized that she had run into the throne-room and that the couch that she was in, was right by the huge french doors that led to the balcony. Outside, the day was calm and sunny, and the birds were chirping lovingly, as though they meant to comfort the distraught girl.  
  
Sakura smiled weakly as one blue-bird flew right past the window next to her, chirping happily. But then Sakura sensed that something was not right. Although everything outside seemed fine, it was inside that something was wrong. The throne-room was too quiet, as though someone had whisked all the life-force out of it. It was silent but an alarming feeling told Sakura that she was not alone in the room. Slowly, as though she was trying not to frighten something away, Sakura lifted her upper body off the couch and rested the palms of her hands on the cushions. Then, as if she were electrocuted, Sakura jumped off the couch and her head wiped around to face the far end of the room, with a gasp.  
  
There, standing in the shadows of the room, stood dozens upon dozens of men, women and even some children. Some wore ragged clothing that seemed to have been made from old potato bags, others wore would-be rich clothing, that showed that they had once had some amounts of money in their pockets. Some gazed back at her in curiosity, others, in open loathing. Others refused to meet her gaze, and simply stared or glared at the floors.  
  
Sakura, however, was frozen in her position, unable to move, speak, or even breath. So this was where her father had brought the slaves! To this very room! And she had never even seen them! Granted, she had been to distraught to notice their presence at first, but now, she gazed at them with hidden horror, and open curiosity. How foolish she must have looked, rocketing into this room, sobbing as though there was no tomorrow! What an impression to make on their first meeting..or was it?  
  
Several of the 'slaves' had been near to breaking away from the guards who were guarding them, and attempting to kill the King, but when Sakura had entered the room, almost all of them had lost their taste for blood in the wonder of seeing this beautiful, angelic girl sobbing so broken-heartedly. And yes, they had heard everything that had passed between the king and his daughter, which had improved her appearance in their eyes even more. Still, some of them were skeptical.  
  
Still Sakura stood, too shocked for words. Her wide green eyes passing over several interesting people. There were three girls nearest to her, who were staring back at her and shaking. They were all wearing dirty, silk dresses, which was a sign that they had once held some rank. Then there was the two young men of about twenty, who were looking at her with something near admiration. Then there was the baby.the baby that couldn't have been any older than a few weeks. It was being held by an older woman, who was rocking it gently and looking apprehensively at the princess.  
  
Then again, there were four other girls, who's ages were ranging between twenty-one and twenty-four. Last of all, Sakura's eyes caught on a young man, with chestnut hair, about her own age. He was gazing at the floor with such loathing, that it almost frightened her into movement. Suddenly, as though he could feel her looking at him, his eyes looked up and met hers. Sakura's heart nearly stopped. The loathing had not left his face, but she found herself drowning in a pair of cold, emotionless pools of amber. She didn't know it, but her emerald green eyes widened, and she got an almost confused look on her face. He held her gaze steadily, almost as though he were probing into her for information. Though she could see nothing beyond the cold hard amber, she had a feeling that they were hiding something very importent~like a secret, or something of the sort..  
  
"Sakura, leave this room at once!" Came a harsh voice. Sakura jumped and tore her eyes from the boy, to meet her father's eyes. The King stood in the far doorway, his face shrouded in shadow, but she could tell that his face was a thundercloud. She also knew that he expected her to leave by way of the door behind him, but little did he know just how much anger she still held for him. She frowned slightly, and then turned on her heal. She walked over to the immense french doors and pushed them open, letting the sunlight burst into the room. She then walked out onto the balcony, and disappeared down into the gardens without a word.  
  
No, Sakura had *never* been this angry before. And though she felt that she had reason to be, she made a mental note never to allow herself to get this upset again. It really did nothing to improve the headache that she had had before this whole ordeal. With a sigh, she ambled down one of the garden paths, her thoughts jumbled and confused. But one thing stood out. The image of that young man who had stared at her right back, as though he was not afraid of her..and now that she thought about it, he probably hadn't been at all!  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	3. Slaves!

Daphne: "Here is the third chapter! I hope that you like it! Review as well!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Refuge  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The king watched his daughter leave the room, and then turned on his heal and left. The crowd of no less than fifty 'slaves' kept silent, not wishing to cause a soldier to stick one of them with those long swords they were holding.  
  
The young man with amber eyes fingered a string that was strung around his neck, and then gazed over at the four young women who the princess had seen earlier. They were shaking slightly, trying not to show how terrified they were. They also happened to be his older sisters. Just behind them, hidden from view, stood a very pale, black haired young maiden who was his cousin. Her hair used to be pulled up into buns at the side of her head, but now, her hair fell down freely, as it had fallen out when she had tried to run from the Kinomoto soldier who had captured her. Again, the young man's cold eyes returned to the floor, boring imaginary holes into it.  
  
"~can't believe it! I have never seen Sakura so angry in my entire life! Usually she is so sweet and gentle!" Came a voice. The slaves turned to see six strong-looking young men enter the room.  
  
"Father must be out of his mind! He has never yelled at kaijuu, not ever!" One of the young men sighed.  
  
"I would say more like, revenge-hungry. Hey! Did you know that revenge started when Adam told Eve."  
  
"Shut up, Yamazaki!" Came a chorus of four voices, while a fifth young man, with gray-brown hair laughed. Then all of them fell into silence as they caught sight of the slaves. The amber eyed boy heard many soft gasps from some nearby girls, and his face gained a disgusted look.  
  
"Kings orders. Take them to the dungeons for the night, then tomorrow, they will go on the market." The young man who had been talking about 'kaijuu's' stated, his eyes lowering as he left the room. The guards who had been keeping the slaves in check, now motioned for them to start moving. The last five young men joined the parade down to the dungeons, their faces pained.  
  
"Yamazaki, Sakura wishes to speak with you." The group paused, as a beautiful violet-raven haired girl came into view. She was very well dressed, and her chin was up in the air a bit. She gazed at the slaves in half fear, waiting. The young man who had started to tell a lie, stepped forward, grinning.  
  
"Take me to the damsel in distress! By the way, did you know that damsels were actually." He began as he ushered the pretty young woman away; she was laughing. Then the group of soldiers and slaves continued on their way. One of the soldiers seemed to sense that the slaves were slightly confused with all that had happened, so he began to speak. It was the gray-brown haired young man.  
  
"That woman you just saw was Princess Daidouji Tomoyo, our lovely court songbird. The young woman that you saw earlier, was Princess Kinomoto Sakura, the crowning jewel of our kingdom. Her brother, Prince Kinomoto Touya, was the young man who left us in the throne-room." The young man explained. Some of the crowd seemed shocked, others didn't seem to care at all.  
  
"Why was she crying?" A little voice piped up. It was a young boy, no older than six. He was immediately silenced by a slap on the mouth from the woman next to him; the soldier, however, smiled and pulled him away from the woman, taking his hand, much to the shock of all the other slaves.  
  
"The princess does not agree with her father on some things. She doesn't like to see her kingdom becoming as she says, 'barbaric'. She even pleaded with her father to set you free or make you only servants, but for the first time in her life, he refused her. She is not a spoiled girl, but seeing her father like this~I do believe it frightens her a bit." He commented thoughtfully. The little boy frowned a bit.  
  
"I don't like to see her sad. She too pretty." He mussed, making many of the soldiers smile knowingly.  
  
"She is. That is why several kings and princes are very eager to win her hand in marriage. She, however, has other plans. I'd have to say that Prince Yaginuma is the most persistent though. He has almost overdone his welcome in the King's eyes, which is rare indeed!" Another soldier piped up, running his hand through his blond hair. Just then, the young woman, Princess Tomoyo, as the man had called her, ran up to them again.  
  
"Yukito, old Lady Kaho beseeches you that you escort all the children ages twelve and under to her chambers. She has just spoken with the king, and has managed to persuade him to allow her full custody over them, until further notice." The girl panted. The gray-brown haired man looked relived.  
  
"Bless her heart!" He murmured, smiling at the girl as she left again. Then he turned towards the slaves, some of whom were clutching their children close, others were looking plain worried. The man, Yukito, smiled and looked down at the little boy, who's hand still rested in his.  
  
"Do not fear. Lady Kaho is one of the late Queen's best friends. She will take good care of the children, and I am sure that they will be happy." He said, addressing the horrified adults.  
  
"Anyhow, you would have lost them anyway, to other slave buyers. They will be safer here, in the palace." Stated the blonde haired soldier (a/n: his name is Omata). Reluctantly, the children separated from their parents or the adult that they were with, and followed Yukito back the way that they had come. Yukito had gathered up the tiny baby, and was looking at it helplessly as he walked. It was so young~too young. There was no possible way that Lady Kaho could take care of this little thing, when she had so many other children to deal with. There were twenty small children in this group, easy!  
  
"Perhaps the princess will like it." It was the little boy who had spoken up earlier. He was gazing at the baby and looking hopeful. Yukito grinned. It was perfect! The baby could go to Sakura! That is, if Sakura wouldn't mind~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mind?! Of course I don't! Oh, please, Yukito, let me see her." Sakura whispered, looking down at the bundle. Trust Sakura to know what sex the baby was without looking! Yukito carefully handed the baby over, and Sakura smiled down at the sleeping face. Then she looked down at the frightened children who were staring at her in awed apprehension.  
  
"Oh! But what are we to do about them?" She wondered aloud. Yukito grinned.  
  
"Lady Kaho has insisted that they stay with her. So you will see more of them, considering that they will most likely take up all the rooms on the third floor!" Yukito laughed. Lady Kaho lived on the third floor of the palace, all alone. Sakura visited her often, and they liked to spend their time strolling through all the empty bedrooms and drawing rooms that it boasted. Now, with all these children, the third floor rooms would not be quite so empty!  
  
"Good! Now, tell me your names, please!" Sakura begged, crouching down to the height of the little boy beside Yukito. He smiled at her hesitantly.  
  
"I am Junshi." He murmured. Sakura smiled.  
  
"And are your parents here in the palace?" Sakura asked, choosing her words carefully. He shook his head.  
  
"He has no parents. Nor do most of us. Most of us came from the orphanage. We just had people who..took us as their own for the trip, so we would not starve." An older girl spoke up; Sakura later learned that her name was Saito. After introductions~and Sakura cooing over several of the younger children, Yukito led them all away, much to the dismay of several children who had come to adore the kind princess.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As she watched Yukito leave, Sakura's heart felt lighter than it had in a while. So things were working out after all! Lady Kaho had undoubtedly taken pity on the poor children, and Sakura knew that pity was not something that Kaho gave easily! Well, at least the children would be happy now.  
  
"But what about the baby?" Sakura mumbled, as she walked back into her room, gazing down at the little girl in her arms. The moment Sakura had spotted her, she had known that she would not be able to resist Yukito's plea. And he was right. Lady Kaho would have no time for the baby, but what was she to do with her? She most certainly couldn't *keep* the baby, for her father would eventually find out and would probably kill it on the spot..no, she would have to do everything in her power to keep this child safe.  
  
"Sakura! What on earth?..Oh, where did *that* come from?" Tomoyo shrieked, as she rushed into Sakura's room, her amethyst eyes wide. Sakura tried to smile, and failed miserably.  
  
"She.was one of the slaves. At least, she came with them." Sakura sighed, sitting down and rocking the sleeping child. Tomoyo collapsed on a chair and looked at her best friend skeptically.  
  
"And what do you propose we do with her? Neither of us knows how to take care of a baby, and on top of that, Prince Hiiragizawa Eriol is to arrive here tomorrow, and then what will we do?" Tomoyo whimpered. Sakura's head jerked up and she stared at her cousin in horror.  
  
"Who?! What?! Why?" She cried, causing Tomoyo to forget their problem and giggle.  
  
"Prince Hiiragizawa Eriol, tomorrow, because of peace agreements made by your father and his father. Now, what do you say about that?" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Touya." Sakura mumbled. Tomoyo looked confused.  
  
"What?" She asked. Then she noticed that Sakura's eyes were no longer on her, but on the door behind Tomoyo, Which had swung open to reveal a tall, and very angry looking Prince Kinomoto Touya! Sakura began to shake, and clutched the sleeping baby closer to herself. Touya's eyes flitted from the baby, to Sakura, to Tomoyo, and back to the baby, before he even spoke a word.  
  
"Father is not going to like this, kaijuu, not one bit." Touya snapped, closing her door and walking over to peer at the bundle in Sakura's arms. The princess couldn't help but giggle, when she saw the look on her brother's face. It went from angry, to shocked, to almost loving, in a way. And it was no wonder! The baby was quite cute, with her dark black tuft of hair and soft, cream-colored skin. She had pudgy little cheeks, and rose- bud lips that pouted just a bit in her sleep.  
  
"Touya, what can we do? She couldn't stay in the dungeons, and Lady Kaho wouldn't be able to care for her. And there is no possible way that I will allow her to be sold!" Sakura snapped. Touya sighed and took the baby from her.  
  
"I will take her to the nursery. I am sure that Nanny will be absolutely thrilled to have another little one to look after." Touya commented, referring to his and Sakura's old nurse, who still worked in the palace. Sakura nodded in agreement and he left, taking the baby with him. Sakura could see the tenderness in her brother's eyes, and she knew that he was as taken with the baby as she was, maybe more so!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What are we to do now, Siefa?"  
  
The slaves had been cramped into temporary jail cells for the night, and the young amber eyed man was sitting in a corner beside his four chestnut haired sisters and their frightened cousin. The oldest of the five girls, Siefa, shivered and shook her head, as tears trailed down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't know, Meiling. I really do not know. How is there any way for us to do anything? The only thing that we can hope for is that we end up living in the same general area. Perhaps then we can strengthen enough to form a mutiny, or find some way out of this place." Siefa answered, putting her arm around her shaking cousin. The three other sisters clung to each other, trying to keep from crying. Across the cell, sat three more girls, and a few young men. The three girls crawled over and huddled nearer to the four sisters and Meiling, while the amber eyed boy simply stared at the wall.  
  
"What are you pondering, Xiao-lang?" Siefa questioned, looking over at her silent brother he shook his head.  
  
"I am only swearing to myself that as soon as we escape here, the royal family of Kinomoto will find themselves in grave peril. I will not rest until they are paid in full for what they have done." He hissed, fingering the string that hung around his neck. On this string was a pendent that he kept hidden from sight. It was for this reason, that it had not been taken away from him during the invasion. Suddenly, the cell door swung open and a sword was brandished in Xiao-lang's face. Meiling, Siefa, and the other girls fell back with startled cries.  
  
"I could have you killed for that..just be thankful that I don't like this any more than you. Nor does the princess." A voice said. They all looked up to see the young soldier, Yamazaki, as his colleagues called him, come into the room, his sword still drawn. He sat down and put his sword away, showing his hands, palm up to prove that he meant them no harm.  
  
"You..you trust us? We could kill you right now.." One of the young men said, standing up. Yamazaki chuckled.  
  
"I will take my chances. Like I said, I have nothing against you. You are humans too, and you deserve respect. So how about it. You learn to trust me, and I find a way to get you and everyone else out of here." Yamazaki said, holding out a hand to Xiao-lang. The amber eyed boy glared at him, but the girls moved closer, as if trying to tell if he was telling the truth or not. Finally, Xiao-lang placed his hand in the other man's, and then shook.  
  
"I have a high-ranking friend who would be more than happy to help you in this dire time. He had spent the past few years sneaking slaves out of his own kingdom, and I am sure that he would not hesitate to do it again in this one. He is to arrive tomorrow. Though most of you will not be here, I will find ways to contact you when any new information comes up." Yamazaki promised, standing up and turning away.  
  
"Wait! How can we know that you are not betraying us?" One of the girls had stood, clutching at his shirt-sleeve. She had shoulder length brown, braided hair and brown eyes, that looked pleadingly at him; she was known as Chiharu. He gazed at her for a moment, as though entranced, and then shook himself out of it, taking her by the shoulders.  
  
"You have my word as a defender of the helpless, you will not be betrayed by me. Though I cannot promise that no one else but my friend and I will find out. The king has spies everywhere. We will have to be cautious." He warned, turning away and leaving the cell. Xiao-lang stared at his sisters and cousin for a moment, and then shrugged.  
  
"This is the best we can do at the moment." Was all he said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So Prince Hiiragizawa is to arrive tomorrow? What a convenient time!" Nanny said sarcastically, as she, Sakura, Tomoyo, Lady Kaho, Touya and the other children sat in the playroom. They had spent the afternoon and evening together, talking about the new slaves and the consequences it would bring to the kingdom.  
  
"Your father is being stubborn. He refuses to see that this could very well lead us into disaster!" Kero had said earlier that day. Sakura had to agree. Her father was becoming blinded by his own will, so much that he didn't see where it was leading him.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is for the best, though. I do believe that uncle is hoping that a certain daughter of his will fall for Prince Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said slyly. Sakura glared at her.  
  
"You know very well that this will never happen, Tomoyo. I do not believe that I shall ever marry, after all that has happened now." Sakura murmured, leaving her chair and getting down on her knees to play with some of the younger children. All the slave children had seemed to adapt well to their new environment. In fact, they seemed quite happy to be there.  
  
"Well, it could!" Tomoyo insisted, getting down beside her. Soon they were so caught up in arguing about the subject, that they no longer heard what was being said above them.  
  
"I do believe that Sakura is right. I get the feeling that Prince Hiiragizawa wishes to see Princess Tomoyo, not Sakura. If I am not mistaken, he is quite taken with her." Lady Kaho said, as she bounced a little two year old girl on her knee. Touya grinned at Junshi, who was sitting at his knee, looking up at him adoringly.  
  
"I don't believe that any man has a chance with Tomoyo..or Sakura for that matter. They are too wild and carefree." He commented. Nanny sighed and looked down at the baby in her arms, who she had begun to call 'Akane'.  
  
"Yes, and that could become a problem. Sakura needs someone to love her like a woman should be loved. Yes, you and your father love her well enough, but she needs a husband's touch. And Tomoyo..she simply needs taming. She is far too sure of herself, in the fact that she 'will never be married'. I find this ridiculous! Tomoyo is as pretty as a flower, and she needs to see that." Nanny sighed, stroking Akane's cheek.  
  
"She does indeed. All women need that. And I can't think of two more deserving girls than Sakura and Tomoyo." Kaho commented, as the little girl in her arms squealed and laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	4. The Rebel

Daphne: "All right, everyone! Here is the fourth chapter! I hope you like it!"  
  
Sakura: calling from downstairs "Daphne?! Time for school!"  
  
Daphne: *Sigh* "Sorry, everyone, but I have to leave now. Well, I hope you like the story, and I do hope that you will review! I really want to know what you are thinking! Ciao until next time!  
  
By the way-does anyone know Rika's last name? I can't remember, and it is important!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Refuge  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura?! Your father is calling for you! He wants you immediately." Nanny cried the next morning, as she ran into Sakura's room. The girl in question was sitting up in her window seat, reading. She looked up startled, but by the look on her nurse's face, she obeyed instantly. She picked up her long spring-green skirts and ran out the door. The gauzy veil that was attached to her hair flowed out behind her like a banner as she hurried to the throne room.  
  
"Sakura! You had best slow down! Your father wants you at your best!" Yamazaki called, as she rushed by. She threw him a thankful smile and slowed, making her pace as calm and regal as she could, under the circumstances. As she entered the room, she noted that several slaves stood ready in the shadows of the room, while her father stood in the center of it, surrounded by Touya, Tomoyo, Yukito, and..Prince Hiiragizawa Eriol.  
  
"Ah! Sakura, darling! Come! I would like to re-introduce you to Prince Hiiragizawa Eriol!" King Fujitaka crowed. Sakura hid her frown and stepped forward politely, allowing the Prince to kiss her hand.  
  
"Princess Sakura, what a pleasure to see you again." He murmured, looking up at her, his midnight-blue eyes sparkling at her. She smiled genuinely, and then grinned at Tomoyo, who looked almost haughty.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, your Highness." She returned. Now it was his turn to grin.  
  
"Please, call me Eriol. All my friends do." He said, bowing to her. She suppressed a giggle, and almost lost it when she heard Tomoyo growl softly behind her. Obviously, Tomoyo was not so taken with this dashing prince! Although they had known him for some time, Tomoyo had never really liked Eriol. Every time he had visited, or they had visited him, she would avoid him at all costs. Unfortunately, Eriol had a tendency to find her, wherever she might be, and would tease her endlessly for hiding from him.  
  
"Good. Now, Tomoyo dear, please show Prince Eriol to his rooms. I wish to speak with my children alone." Fujitaka said, waving her away. Tomoyo flounced her skirts and near stomped out of the room, Eriol grinning slyly at her back as he followed. Then the King turned back to Sakura and Touya.  
  
"Now, I have arranged for you to have your own slaves. Sakura, you will have your own, personal man-slave, and Touya, you will have a lady-slave. You may do as you like with them, except release them from your control." The king stated, as Touya began to argue. He had obviously thought of all the arguments that his children would throw at him. Touya growled and stalked out of the room, slamming the door. Sakura couldn't even move, she was too horrified.  
  
"You what? A m.man slave? Father! I am *not* going to.."  
  
"Tut, tut, Sakura! No need to worry! Now, Ukawa, please bring Sakura's slave to her rooms, please. She will meet him there. Miyazawa, please take Touya's slave to his chambers. The rest of the slaves are to be divided out amongst the jobs that need be done in the palace." The king ordered. Before anyone could say a word, Sakura had flown from the room, her anger far too much for her to bear. She high-tailed it to her rooms, and threw herself on the bed, gasping great, heaving breaths of air. She was too angry to cry, to speak, to even scream. All she could do was lay with her eyes wide, hoping that the anger would leave her soon.  
  
"Sakura, are you all right?" Kero asked hesitantly. Sakura simply nodded.  
  
"Go visit Tomoyo, Kero. Please." She choked, and he hastened to do as she asked. He was indeed frightened. He had never seen Sakura lose her temper before. NEVER!!!  
  
After he was gone, Sakura hugged a pillow to her chest, and held it there, her breath still coming hard and fast. She walked over to her window seat and sat down, looking out the window at the sunny sky above. She never heard the door open, or the soft footsteps coming towards her. But she did feel the aura. A strong, cold green aura that seemed to wrap around her whole body, almost comfortingly; it was pure magic. Slowly, Sakura stood, and turned around. Wide emerald orbs met intense amber. Sakura still breathed heavily, as though she had just run a race. His gaze was loathing, but there was something else, a confusion hidden in their depths. Sakura whimpered and turned away.  
  
"My father was wrong to do this to you. You have my permission to do anything you wish. I will not keep you from it." She whispered, unsure of what to say. He looked at her strangely and then his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Your father was wrong to do this to anyone." He snapped coldly. She shivered.  
  
"Yes, I know! But what can I do? Do you think I should run away? Would that stop him?" She wondered aloud. Now his look turned into almost shock. This girl seemed almost crazed with confusion! She didn't know how to handle this situation any better than he did, but this would come to him as an advantage in the future, he reminded himself.  
  
"What is your name, please?" She questioned softly, sweetly. For a moment, he was struck dumb, but then he shook himself.  
  
"I am called Li." Was all he said. She looked thoughtful.  
  
"Li..Li.." She repeated over and over, rolling the delightful new name on her tongue, almost as though it were some rare delicacy that she might never try again. He frowned at the way his name sounded so..right on her lips and then shook himself again.  
  
"Well then, Li, would you like me to give you a tour of the palace? After all, you will have free run of it!" She said cheerfully, bouncing over to the door, completely forgetful of her first words to him. He frowned but obediently followed her. After all, soon, it would be she kneeling to him, and not the other way around.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"How dare he! How dare he, how dare he!" Touya kept repeating, as he threw himself onto his bed. He had never felt so confused and angry in his life. His father had no right to do this! No right at all! It was bad enough that they had began slave-trade in the first place, but now his father expected him to become a fast-man? He planed on saving that exercise for his wife, thank you very much!  
  
"Ugh! That man~what is he thinking? How could he do this?!" Touya near shouted. There was a soft giggle, and Touya jumped. He snapped his head around to see a young woman standing there, her chestnut colored locks pulled up into a messy bun, and her amber eyes glinting shyly at him. He stood up in surprise, and then frowned.  
  
"You..you must be the girl my father, um..hired for me." He chose his words carefully, and she smiled wistfully, in a sad way.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say 'hired', but yes, I am. I am Siefa." She said, holding out her hand. It was then that he saw the fear in her eyes. She honestly thought that he was one of *those* men!  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Siefa. I am Touya, and I insist that you call me that. Now, I will assure you that I have no plans of using you as my father intended, so you are to have free range of the palace. I believe I saw you with four other girls downstairs, did I not?" He questioned. The fear left her eyes and she smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Well, the three girls that looked like me are my sisters, Fanren, Feimei and Fuutie. The fourth girl, Meiling, is my cousin. They are all working as maids." She answered. He nodded.  
  
"Well then, you can visit them whenever you want. I do believe that you have a brother as well? My father must have put him to work with the kaijuu. She will be kind to him, I promise." Touya assured her. She looked confused.  
  
"Kaijuu? What is that?" She asked. He chuckled.  
  
"Kaijuu is what I call my little sister, Sakura." He said simply. She giggled.  
  
"I don't suppose that she actually *likes* that nickname, does she? I wouldn't if I were her!" Siefa laughed. He grinned viciously.  
  
"She doesn't. That's why I do it!" He taunted evilly. She grinned.  
  
"I wonder..may I visit your gardens? I really love plants and things.." She trailed off as he nodded.  
  
"Of course. In fact, why don't I give you a tour of the grounds?" He asked. Siefa smiled prettily, and then took his offered arm. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Why Princess Tomoyo, you grow lovelier each time I see you." Eriol commented as she lead him through the hallways. Her face took on a forced- cheerful look.  
  
"Do I? I have not noticed any change." She commented pleasantly. Her eyes were trained on the wall, and to his delight, he saw that she was trying very hard not to get angry. Then he got to thinking. No one besides him, had ever seen Tomoyo mad before. Even Touya, who had ways to get the most cheerful person mad at him, never saw her angry. But now, Tomoyo was definitely walking on a fine line between rage and calmness. Eriol knew why too. It had all happened when he was ten and she was eight.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
~Eriol's POV~  
  
  
  
"Sakura, come back! You don't know where you are going!" A sweet voice echoed through the Hiiragizawa gardens. Young Prince Eriol had been in the middle of reading a most enthralling book, when that voice interrupted him. He was sitting on a bench underneath a willow tree, hiding from the two Princesses who were to be arriving that day. His first impulse was to be annoyed by the feminine voice, but when the voice called out again, it almost seemed to caress his ears in a most delightful way. Who on earth did that enchanting voice belong to?  
  
Vowing to find out, Eriol put down his book and stepped out from under the tree, only to come face to face with a little girl. Well, actually, it was face to back. She was looking around, trying to find someone, and did not see him. Eriol caught his breath and his heart skipped a beat. This was no girl, this was a young goddess! Her lovely raven-violet hair reached to just above her waist, and curled a bit on the ends. Her skin was pale but it also had a slight rosy-tint to it, that made it even more lovely. It was then that she sensed that someone was behind her and she turned.  
  
"OH!" She gasped, her worried amethyst eyes meeting his midnight-blue ones. Again, he had to work to keep his breathing normal. Was this typical for his age, or had something just punched him in the stomach, and knocked all the air out of him? Her face was a frown of worry, and it only deepened as her eyes roved over him.  
  
~Tomoyo's POV~  
  
Tomoyo had been walking in the gardens with Sakura when Sakura had spotted a far-away Sakura-tree and ran toward it, leaving Tomoyo behind. She was out of sight before the dark haired girl had a chance to call out, and when she finally did, it was too late. Sakura was gone.  
  
'Oh, Sakura!' Tomoyo thought looking around desperately for her friend. Suddenly, she sensed that something was behind her and she turned to see a young man standing there, staring at her. He had black-blue hair and midnight eyes that seemed to be staring right through her. For a moment, Tomoyo couldn't speak. He was quite handsome, and a bit older than her, so he intimidated her a little. Then she realized that he was still staring at her, as though she were some sort of eye-candy. This did not go over well with her!  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"Excuse me, but could you direct me to the Sakura trees? My friend seems to have left me." Tomoyo asked softly. He started, and stared at her even harder, and then smiled cheekily. A wave of mischievousness rushed over him and he made up his mind.  
  
"Of course. In fact, why don't I walk you over there? It is quite confusing to explain." He said, offering her his arm. She politely took it, and as they began to walk, his eyes returned to her face, annoying her more than ever.  
  
"Please, sir, what is your name?" She asked, trying to be pleasant. He chuckled.  
  
"I am not a 'sir', and my name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. You may call me Eriol." He answered. She jumped. So he was the Prince who had not been kind enough to meet them when they had first come. This lessened her regard for him even more.  
  
"And what is your name?" He questioned. She forced a smile.  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo. You may call me Daidouji-san." She answered. He smirked.  
  
"Oh, you are one for the formal names. Well, I still insist that you call me Eriol." He stated, secretly hoping that he would anger her, even if it was just a bit. He highly doubted that she angered easily, and he was ready to take up the challenge; it worked. Now the anger in her brewed up into her throat.  
  
"I am afraid I cannot do that, Hiiragizawa-kun. It would not be proper." She snapped in her haughty, eight-year-old voice. He suppressed a chuckle.  
  
"Then don't be proper. Besides, you seem to be more of the rebel type, to me. Properness doesn't suit you." He commented, knowing that he had just hit a soft spot when her smiling mask slipped, and her true anger showed through.  
  
"'Properness' is not a word, and I am not a rebel, and I will be as proper as I please!" She stated, wrenching her arm from his, but continuing to walk along side him, at a distance.  
  
"It's like the song, Mistress Mary, but we have to change the words a little bit. How about this?"  
  
Miss Tomoyo, quite a rebel,  
  
How does your garden grow?  
  
With cracking skulls, and ammunition shells,  
  
And rejected suitors all in a row!  
  
This got all and more out of her than he wished. With one swift motion, the little girl's dainty hand contacted with his cheek. Then she turned on her heal and flounced away. He grinned in triumph and rubbed the sore cheek she had slapped. He had made the goddess mad! He had done it!  
  
"Turn right to get to the sakura trees!" He called after her with one final chuckle.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
  
  
"Well, you have changed. You are quite lovely, in fact." He added. Her smile became even more forced, and her hands clenched at her sides. He grinned. He was getting to her again! Just to make things worse, he began to hum 'Mistress Mary', which caused her to whip around and look at him. He flashed her an innocent smile, and she turned and walked over to a set of double doors, her hands clenched tightly.  
  
"These are your rooms. Enjoy." She snapped, beginning to walk away. Before she could take more than three steps, though, he reached out and grasped her wrist.  
  
"Really, Miss Tomoyo, why so cold-shouldered?" He asked silkily, drawing her closer to him. For a moment, a flash of fear entered her eyes, and then it disappeared behind the calm mask.  
  
"Prince Hiiragizawa, if you don't wish to be struck, I would recommend that you let me go." She said softly. He smirked.  
  
"If it was your delicate hand, striking my cheek, I would not mind." He commented in a voice just as soft. Before he could say another word, her hand had struck his cheek for the second time in his life, and her eyes blazed with fury. He, however, grinned even more. Once again, he had angered the goddess!  
  
"If you see Yamazaki anywhere, please tell him that I wish to speak with him." Eriol said, as he released her, walked into his chambers and shut the doors.  
  
'I am becoming addicted to her slapping me..hmmm, lets try for a third time, shall we?' He thought with a chuckle, as he settled into his new rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo stood outside his rooms, staring at the door in horror. What had she just done? She had stuck the Prince, for the second time in her life! Never had anyone ever angered her as much as he! And certainly no one had ever been the receiver of her wrath, before him. Why did he do this? Why did she let him get to her? Why oh, why did he confuse her so much?!?!  
  
Slowly, Tomoyo turned away from the door and walked back down the hall. As if life were not confusing enough with the new slaves, now King Fujitaka just *had* to throw the annoying Prince Hiiragizawa into the mix!  
  
"..and this is the drawing room. Those stairs lead up to Lady Kaho's floor, where the children are staying."  
  
Tomoyo turned to see Sakura walking down the hall, in the company of a handsome young man with chestnut colored hair and cold amber eyes. He seemed to be hanging onto her every word, and Sakura seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo called out, smiling at her best friend. Sakura turned around and grinned.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo! I was just giving..Li a tour." Sakura explained, motioning to the young man. Tomoyo nodded her head to him, and he returned the gesture. Tomoyo had realized right off that this, Li, was the man slave that Fujitaka had given Sakura. Obviously, the emerald eyed girl had not appreciated the gesture, and instead of making the boy work, she was making friends with him! Tomoyo sighed and then nodded.  
  
"Have you seen Yamazaki? Prince Hiiragizawa wishes to see him." Tomoyo asked. At this, Sakura giggled.  
  
"Oh? I thought that Eriol wished to see *you*!" Sakura giggled. The young man, Li simply stood there looking neutral. Tomoyo huffed and stuck her pert little nose in the air. Sakura laughed again and gently shoved her friend in the direction of the staircase.  
  
"He is in the throne room, I believe. We passed him at the beginning of our tour." She said. Tomoyo nodded in thanks, and then continued on down the stairs. Above her, she could hear the ever-cheerful Sakura explain:  
  
"That was Tomoyo, my cousin. She is timid at first, but she warms up to you once you get to know her. Now over here is the.."  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she moved out of hearing range, and then she hurried down to the throne room to find Yamazaki.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"All right, here is what we need to do. We need to wait for a while, because the King is expecting the slaves to start a mutiny. We have to wait until his guard is down before we put the plan into action." Yamazaki whispered, as he and Eriol leaned over a map of the huge forest that separated the Kinomoto kingdom from the Li boundaries.  
  
"We will have to get far enough into the forest, that my magic won't be detected, and just remember, we nay have to take a few hostages, if anyone finds out." Eriol murmured back, as he pulled a compass out of his pocket and then laid it on the map. He then took out a pencil and began to trace the rout that the escapees would take. This would be a very dangerous plan, and if anything wrong happened, it could ruin the whole thing, and get them into a lot of trouble.  
  
"Now we will need some allies on our side. Who can we trust?" Eriol asked. Yamazaki looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well, defiantly not Yukito, because he is best friends with the prince. Omata, Miyazawa, and Ukawa may be trustworthy enough, but we will have to test them. They are showing some of the new maids around, right now, but I think they should be done soon. By the way, did you know that maids.."  
  
Eriol sighed as Yamazaki returned to his old self. They were presently standing in the darkened study of Eriol's room. Of course, Eriol knew how risky this was going to be; he should! He had been helping slaves escape from his own kingdom since he was eight, and he had overheard his butler and a soldier talking about smuggling a group of slaves out of the kingdom. They had caught him, but instead of hurting him, they had welcomed him into their ring of undercover smugglers. Eriol sighed again and smiled at his old friend. This was going to be one heck of an adventure!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Unbeknownst to the young men, someone had overheard their conversation. Someone who's eyes now burnt with righteous rage, who's face was pale, and who's hands clenched themselves tightly around the handles of the tray they were carrying, which held two glasses of icy lemonade.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	5. Payback

Daphne: "The fifth chapter! Yay! Now, this is the chapter where you will find out who it was that overheard Yamazaki and Eriol talking. Some of you may be surprised-others won't be. I just hope that you like it and will review! Tell me what you think! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Refuge  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't help but wonder what has gotten into father." Touya sighed, that night. He, Sakura, Tomoyo, Lady Kaho and Nanny were back in the playroom with several of the children who were not asleep. The baby lay in Sakura's arms, this time, and was looking up at her with bleary blue eyes. Little Junshi was again leaning against Touya's knee tiredly. Tomoyo held a little boy of about three in her arms, as his eyelids became heavier and heavier.  
  
"I really don't know. He just hasn't been himself the past few months." Sakura commented, as she rocked Akane. Akane's eyes were now shut, and her breathing was regular. Sakura grinned mischievously and looked toward the door, where several new figures had appeared. Without a word, Sakura slipped the tiny girl into Touya's arms and watched as his face went from shocked, to unsure, then finally to content, as the baby snuggled into his arms and let out a little coo. There was an 'awe!' from the doorway, and the people in the room turned to see several new people standing there, unsure.  
  
"Siefa, hold me!" Junshi murmured, tiredly holding his arms out to her. She entered the room and knelt down on the floor, hugging him.  
  
"We..we had hoped that we could see the children tonight.." She said hesitantly, looking up pleadingly at Sakura. Sakura giggled and motioned the other newcomers in while Tomoyo simply stared at the little boy in her arms, who was now asleep. A certain, midnight-blue eyed young man quickly moved to occupy the space next to her.  
  
"Now, would you like to introduce us to your friends?" Sakura asked softly, sitting down next to Siefa and pulling another little girl into her arms. Siefa looked alarmed and stood up.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry. How impolite of me! These are my sisters, Fanren, Feimei, and Fuutie," Siefa explained, pointing to the girls in turn, as they moved hesitantly into the room. "This is my cousin, Meiling, and these are her friends, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko." Siefa said. Sakura smiled prettily and patted the space beside her, as she looked up at Meiling. The dark haired girl paused for a split second, before sitting in that spot, though a bit further away than the Princess had intended.  
  
"I am pleased to meet all of you! May I ask..where you work during the day?" Sakura asked hesitantly.  
  
"Kaijuu! That is impolite!" Touya scolded, receiving a glare from his sister.  
  
"I meant no offense! I only wanted to know so I could go and talk to them occasionally. I should like to have other people to talk to." She returned, looking at the others somewhat desperately.  
  
"Oh, we don't mind. Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and I work as serving maids here, and my cousins work as cleaning maids, on the second story." Meiling explained. Sakura's eyes lit up.  
  
"Why, that is my floor! Perhaps I will see you, then! And I always go down to the kitchens to talk with the Head Cook, Martin, so I should see you three as well!" Sakura beamed at Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko, who all looked quite surprised. A princess, going into the kitchens on her own free will? That was unheard of to them! Tomoyo, who had warmed up to these strangers a bit, smiled, and Touya grinned.  
  
"You will get used to Sakura, eventually. She tends to wander around the palace, looking for anything fun or outrageous to do. Once, we caught her sliding down the stair-rails in the front hall, with Yamazaki. Another time, when she was six, she got trapped in the big walk-in ice room (a/n: like a walk in refrigerator or freezer), and when Martin finally found her, she was sitting on a carton of milk, eating away at some strawberry ice- cream and shivering her tail off." Touya chuckled. This made the whole room erupt into laughter, while Sakura blushed profoundly.  
  
"Well, it was your fault! You were the one who pushed me in there and locked the door!" She fired back, making many of the young ladies in the room gasp in delighted horror at his un-princely display. Now it was his turn to blush. In truth, he *had* pushed her in. He had agreed to guard the entrance of the ice-room, while she went in and found some pudding for Kero. Unfortunately, they were not supposed to be in there, and when one of the assistant-cooks walked by, he had gotten frightened and shut the door on her. He had left the kitchens, fully intent on coming back, but when Yukito arrived a few moments later, he forgot all about his sister and went out to ride his horse with his friend. Half an hour later, Martin had found Sakura and the whole palace had been raised into an uproar, lest the little princess became sick.  
  
"Yes, Touya! If you hadn't been so eager to go riding with Yukito, she never would have come down with that horrible cold!" Tomoyo added for good measure. Touya glared at her.  
  
"That is the only time she has ever been sick. The only time, and for the most part, it was her fault for going in there in the first place!" He shot back; the two girls simply giggled even more. Junshi grinned.  
  
"Mou, it sounds like you were a real troublemaker!" He said, looking up at Touya adoringly. Sakura nodded.  
  
"He still is. He just hides it well with company. But when we're alone.."  
  
"Lets just say that you would pity us!" Tomoyo and Sakura chimed at the same time. They grinned at each other and then Tomoyo felt a hand on her arm.  
  
"We could remedy that. I could sweep you away from here, then there would be no more Touya to deal with." A voice whispered in her ear. Tomoyo glared at the young man next to her, trying to keep the shivers of what she thought (a/n: *thought!* hehehehe!!!) was disgust from running down her spine.  
  
"Thank you, but anyplace that you aren't, is a heaven for me, Prince Hiiragizawa." She snapped. He winced and placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"You have wounded me, fair maiden! I shall die now." He moaned, causing Sakura to giggle at his display.  
  
"Oh, I wish you would!" She hissed, getting up and stalking out of the room, with a grinning Eriol trailing closely after her. Touya smiled at his cousin's dilemma, and then looked down at the baby in his arms, who had shifted a bit in her sleep. Siefa, who was seated near him, looked up and smiled at the little bundle of blankets.  
  
"You are very good with children, your highness." She commented, looking down at her lap, where Junshi lay asleep. To Sakura's surprise, she saw a slight blush creep up on her brother's face as he turned his attention back to the baby.  
  
"Well, I had best get to sleep. I am quite tired." Sakura murmured, as her words lagged and her eyelids became heavier. She stood up drowsily and walked out of the room, waving goodbye to the others and wiping her hand across her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Aren't you tired?" Tomoyo asked with forced politeness, as Eriol caught up with her. He smirked.  
  
"Not really. Are you?" He asked. She simply nodded and looked out on of the windows they were passing. His mind wracked itself for something to do to get her annoyed again.  
  
"You don't look tired, in fact, you look like you could do for a moonlight stroll." He commented, his eyes glinting with mischievousness. She smothered a glare.  
  
"Really, your highness, I am quite tired, and I think that I should be getting to bed." She murmured. His eyes sparkled even more.  
  
"If you hadn't noticed, your rooms are back there. We are heading towards my chambers." He commented slyly. She mentally slapped herself, but kept on walking, determined not to let him know that he had discovered her plan to loose him. She kept walking along with him, down another flight of stairs and through more hallways. She was surprised to find herself feeling quite comfortable in his company, and as soon as she had discovered this, she got even angrier. She was not supposed to be feeling comfortable with him! Or was she?  
  
As her thoughts grew deeper, she failed to realize that they had journeyed outside and deep into one of the vast mazes that resided in the gardens. Unlike many mazes, that were simply made of high shrubs cut into a maze- shape, this one had small, beautiful gardens growing within it, and at the very center was a large, glass gazebo, surrounded by flowers. And off to one side of the gazebo, stood a majestic sakura tree, which Sakura liked to climb up and read in on warm summer days. It was one of Sakura's favorite places to go when her suitors were bothering her too much. Still, Tomoyo had no idea where she was, until:  
  
"My, my, my, Miss Tomoyo! You have such good taste in locations for strolls! I would have never though of coming here!" A voice broke through her thoughts. The first thing she saw when she came out of it, was Prince Eriol grinning at her. Then the light-bulb came on. With a gasp, she gazed around the place she had led him too, and then moaned softly in annoyance.  
  
He grinned. He knew that she hadn't known where she was leading them. He had seen that dreamy look in her eyes, and guessed that she was slightly preoccupied; therefore, he had taken the opportunity to direct her steps towards the difficult maze. Using a bit of his magic, he managed to 'help' them find their way to the very center of the maze. He knew that she didn't travel this way often, and would have a terrible time finding her way out; she knew it as well.  
  
"Prince Hiiragizawa, I really *must* be getting off to bed. I am quite fatigued." She tried, as she edged towards the edge of the path. He smirked.  
  
"Oh, but I am not ready to leave yet! Look at that sky! See how the moon shines?" He asked, pretending to be unaware of her current discomfort. She frowned and looked up into the sky.  
  
"Yes, Prince Hiiragizawa, it is quite nice, but I still.." She was cut off as he moved closer to her, and slid his arm around her waist. A rush of something more than annoyance entered her, and she shied away from him.  
  
"My dear miss Tomoyo, I seem to remember telling you to call me Eriol. I insist." He whispered, his voice a bit deeper. She shivered with what she thought was disgust (a/n: lol!) and tried to pull away.  
  
"Please *Prince Hiiragizawa*, I must insist that we return to the palace now." She said, in a voice just a bit breathier than usual. He grinned, obviously he had gotten the reaction that he wanted, but what that was, she didn't know.  
  
"Fine, my Tomoyo, but I should like to come here again sometime soon, and I hope that you will be my companion during that time." He murmured, taking her arm and leading her out of the maze. They walked back to palace without a word, and he escorted her back to her chambers. At the door, she remembered to be polite and thank him for his *ahem* 'kindness' to her. In return, he kissed her hand softly and left her.  
  
"What on earth was that all about?" She wondered as she entered her bed chamber. 'Perhaps he isn't so bad..NO! Don't think that! He is..just don't go there. He isn't worthy of you.' She thought, as she go into bed, her mind in a twirl.  
  
Meanwhile, Eriol was having some thoughts himself.  
  
'This is getting interesting! First, you get her outraged at you and she slaps you, and now, you get her even more annoyed, but something else is happening as well! She didn't slap you at all, although she had perfect reason too..perhaps the rebel is taming after all! This ought to be fun!' He mussed, as he sat down on his bed to prepare for tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So it is settled then. We leave tonight. Have you sent out the message to the other slaves?" Eriol asked softly, when he and Yamazaki had met in his study again the next day. Yamazaki nodded.  
  
"Omata, Miyazawa, and Ukawa went out this morning and left word with all the slaves. They will all be prepared. Plus, Lady Kaho is a deep sleeper, so we should have no trouble smuggling the children out." Yamazaki whispered. Suddenly, another person stepped out of the shadows and glared at the two.  
  
"And how do you expect us to do that? There are too many of them." Xiaolang hissed. Eriol sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"We will wake the older ones up, and carry the younger. Now, any questions?" Eriol asked. No one said anything, so Eriol adjourned the meeting and Xiaolang went back to his post in Sakura's chambers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Something is going to happen, Kero! I can feel it. But I have to figure out what it is on my own!" Sakura insisted, as she stared wide-eyed at her guardian that afternoon. The little beast looked thoughtful and then sighed.  
  
"Fine. Tonight, I will keep an eye on the cards while you try to figure out what is going on. But I swear that if anything happens to you, whatever did it will have to answer to me!" He insisted, causing Sakura to giggle and nod.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'What am I going to do? How am I going to get out with Prince Touya sleeping in the next room?' Siefa wondered, as she paced her bed chamber. Unbeknownst to her, Touya stood in the doorway, a serious look on his face.  
  
"You will not have to sneak out, Siefa." He said softly. Siefa shrieked and turned to face him, her hands on her cheeks.  
  
"What? How.." She stammered.  
  
"I just know. I hereby release you from my 'ownership'. You are free to leave whenever they come for you." He whispered. Her face turned joyous, but half-sad.  
  
"Thank you, your highness, I will never forget your kindness." She whispered, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek before she fled the room. Touya stood, dazed for a moment, and then sighed. Life was never going to be the same after this.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*that night*  
  
  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Eriol whispered, his voice reaching even the furthest people, by magic. Several 'slaves' in the front nodded, and they prepared to leave the ball-room, where they had all met. 'Slaves' filled the room, looking anxiously around them to make sure that no one was coming. One little boy, however, had detached himself from the group and was now standing in a corner of the room, sulking; it was Junshi.  
  
Earlier that day, Eriol had slipped some sleeping powder into the guards drinks, so they were now fast asleep at their posts. The group was still edgy, however.  
  
"Time to go!" Yamazaki hissed, but Eriol had not heard him. The dark-haired boy's attention was on a doorway, not far from where he stood. Eriol raised his hand, and with a slight gust of wind, pulled whatever it was that he had sensed, into the room; it was Tomoyo. Eriol kept her strung in the air, while she struggled with her invisible bonds.  
  
"I should have told! I should have told the moment I overheard you and Yamazaki talking that afternoon, you dirt-born, son-of-a--"  
  
"Really, Tomoyo! Such language!" Eriol chuckled, as though the situation did not bother him. Everyone else was watching the young princess in horror.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you, you useless piece of dung!" She hissed, her eyes filled with something beyond fury. Yes, it was blind hatred. With a sigh, Eriol stepped up to her and looked into her eyes without flinching.  
  
"I am sorry to do this, love, but I cannot have you making such a noise that someone fingers out what we are doing." He whispered in a deadly voice.  
  
Her eyes widened as he pointed two fingers at her forehead. Without a sound, her eyes slid shut and she fell into unconsciousness. There was a sweet, horrified gasp, and Eriol turned towards another doorway, and pointed his two fingers there as well. A cloud of light green slumped to the floor, and Eriol recognized it as Sakura. The little boy who had separated himself from the group, now ran over to her, and put his hand on her unconscious shoulder.  
  
"You hurt Sakura, you meanie! I don't like you either. Sakura was nice!" The little boy hissed. Eriol grinned at his obvious affection for the girl.  
  
"She is only asleep. Xiaolang, if you would carry her, it would make things much easier." Eriol commented. Xiaolang growled but did as he was told. Meanwhile, Siefa want over and herded the boy back into the group.  
  
"I thought you were nice, but now I don't know if I like you anymore." He whispered to her, causing tears to enter her eyes. She quietly explained to him that they were going home, while Eriol did one more once-over and then began to lead the group out of the palace.  
  
"But I don't want to go! I wanna stay wif' Mr. Touya and Nanny! I don't wanna go wif' you! I don't like you! I don't wanna go!" Junshi cried as they walked down the dark street, his sobs stifled in Siefa's dress.  
  
"How long will this take?" Someone called, when they met the other slaves at the edge of the forest.  
  
"Only until we reach a certain place in the forest. Then I shall transport us from there, back to the Li kingdom." He called, as they began to walk into the dense forest, never knowing that they had a certain, very angry Guardian Beast of the Seal on their tales.  
  
'Don't worry, Sakura. I will not let them harm you.' He thought, as he watched his young mistress being carried into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	6. An understanding

Daphne: "Alright, folks! Here is the sixth chapter! I hope you like it, and will review lots! I need the support!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Refuge  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
  
  
Watery sunlight glinted through a dark room, and landed on a sleeping figure. It brightened the pale face and caused sensitive eyelids to open drowsily. A dainty little hand reached up and swept a stray strand of auburn hair away from a soft cheek, and the eyelids blinked from the sudden light. Silence filled the room, it was a calm, serene silence, one that comforted, but also unsettled.  
  
'Where am I? What has happened? I know that something is not right, but what?'  
  
Bright emerald orbs closed and thoughts raced through an overloaded mind, causing chaos. A soft whimper filled the room, and a cloud of green erupted from the bed, and catapulted over to a nearby window.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A loud, frightened scream filled the palace, causing several people to wake up and others to look up from their work, startled and half-fearful. A certain cerulean eyed young man jumped out of the seat he was sitting in, and fled up to a tower room, where the scream had emitted from. He rushed up to the door and knocked. There was no sound from inside.  
  
"Sakura, are you all right?" He called, looking half-anxious. There was a sniffle from inside the room.  
  
"Go away. I hate you. I hate everyone. Leave me alone." A voice whimpered, so sad and shaken that it made his heart melt.  
  
"Sakura, please open the door." He pleaded, as he tried the handle. It was locked. There was a shriek of anger from inside, and more sobs, louder this time, and more hysterical. No more words came. Eriol sighed and decided not to push it. Then he moved on the room next to Sakura's; he had designated this as Tomoyo's room.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you awake?" He called.  
  
"Go away, you monster." Came a monotone voice from inside. For some reason, Eriol's heart felt as though it had been punched.  
  
"Tomoyo, please just let me explain.."  
  
"What is there to explain, you fool? You have betrayed Sakura. You have betrayed our country. You have violated almost every law in the book. You are evil, sheer evil." Answered a cold voice back, then there was the sound of something breaking, as though she had thrown a vase or something. Eriol winced at her words, but anger rose to his chest as well.  
  
"I would recommend that you cease to insult me, Princess Daidouji. I could have you executed, at any time I please." He threatened. There was a snort from inside the room.  
  
"Oh, I wish you would. Then I wouldn't have to deal with your hideous presence anymore!" She hissed, as something was thrown against the door and shattered. Then silence.  
  
"I would recommend you lay off them for a while, Eriol-sama." A soft voice called for the staircase. Eriol turned to see his guardian, Spinnel Sun, floating not far away. Eriol sighed and nodded, slowly making his way down the stairs.  
  
"But they must see that this is for the best.." Eriol insisted, as he looked at Spinnel pleadingly. Spinnel sighed.  
  
"You know exactly what they are thinking, master. You were supposed to be fighting for their side, and now they find that you weren't. They also do not understand why they were brought here in the first place. In fact, I do not believe that they even know they are in the Li kingdom, or that the whole royal family is actually alive!" Spinnel finished. Eriol groaned. He would have a lot of explaining to do when the girls felt like talking.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"How are they taking it?" Siefa asked hesitantly, as Eriol walked into the room. She, her sisters, Xiaolang, Meiling, and the Queen, Li Yelan, were all sitting in a small drawing room, on the ground floor. When they had returned home, the Li family had discovered that her mother was *not* dead, as they had thought, but in hiding, until her children came home. The reunion had been a happy one, but still, it had had some dampers on it. Siefa and Eriol had taken turns in explaining about Sakura and Tomoyo, and what they were like. Luckily, the Queen had agreed to allow them to stay in the towers, until they could decide what to do with the girls.  
  
"Well.." Eriol hesitated, his face falling, "I wouldn't be surprised to find that every breakable thing in Princess Tomoyo's room is ruined by the end of the day. As for Sakura..I have never seen her this way. She used the word 'hate' in a sentence, for the first time in her life, and I am worried that she will work herself into hysterics. She is too frightened and there is something else. Something else wrong with her, but I can't put my finger on it." He murmured, looking thoughtful. Siefa's face dropped.  
  
"They do not understand yet. Give them time." The queen said, patting her daughter's back. Xiaolang looked out the window. He hadn't said anything since he had entered the room. Eriol glanced at him, and noticed that the other boy's hand was clenching and unclenching as if he wished to strangle someone. Just then, some other people entered the room.  
  
"Yamazaki and the other soldiers are on their way home." Chiharu said, half- sadly, sitting down next to Meiling.  
  
"Very good, Lady Chiharu. Let us pray that they make it back safely." The queen murmured.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Why?  
  
That was the only thought that Sakura could pull from her others. Why? Why had this happened? Why did her father take slaves in the first place? Why had Eriol betrayed them? Why had she and Tomoyo been kidnapped? Why was Eriol acting as though nothing had happened?!  
  
"Sakura?" A soft voice called.  
  
"HOE!!!!! Kero? What?! How did you get here..how did you know..oh, you have the cards!" Sakura exclaimed as she spotted the little yellow guardian floating through the window. Kero found himself crushed in a vice-like embrace and almost choked from loss of air.  
  
"Sakura! Help!" He gasped, as she let go, sweatdropped, and apologized. He smiled, a sad little smile.  
  
"And to answer your questions, I saw them take you, I followed you here, and yes, I brought the cards. I thought that you would need them." He said. She sighed.  
  
"But I don't know if I can use them. Eriol put up a magical barrier so no magic can be used near, or inside the city boundaries. I overheard him talking to Yamazaki when the soldiers were getting ready to leave. Boy, that courtyard echoes something terrible! That is how I heard them." Sakura explained. Kero nodded.  
  
"I know that, but try doing your magic in this room! He couldn't have put a barrier here, because the queen has forbidden it be used in the palace. By the way, I caught a glimpse of the royal family. You will never believe who they are!" Kero cried, floating above her as Sakura sat down on her bed.  
  
"Kero, where are we?" She asked in a hollow voice. He frowned.  
  
"We are in the Li kingdom, Sakura, and the whole royal family is alive! Your father didn't manage to kill them, it seems. But anyway, do you want to know who the royal prince and princesses are? Siefa, Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie and Xiaolang! They were royals all along!" Kero hissed, his eyes flashing at the thought of the cold amber-eyed boy. Sakura bowed her head in defeat.  
  
"I should have realized when I sensed that aura from him. And Siefa was always so..regal, even when she was just a lowly slave for my brother. I have a hunch my brother knows, though. He always seemed so gentle around her, and undemanding. He is never like that, usually." She whispered. He nodded.  
  
"Sakura..your father never told you what the war was really about, did he?" Kero asked hesitantly. Sakura frowned and shook her head. He sighed.  
  
"The Li family are direct descendants of Clow Reed. They believe that the Clow Cards, and all their powers, rightfully belong to them. They do not understand that it was you, and not them, who was destined for the Cards. Therefore, they believed that your father was holding out on them, and they were willing to fight for it. Fortunately, your father refused to turn you, or the cards over to the Li's, and the Li's retaliated by starting the war. Your father kept this from you, so you would not believe that it was your fault. And it isn't. It is just one misunderstanding after another." Kero insisted, when he saw Sakura's face dropping radically.  
  
"You ~ you mean that this whole thing ~ was because of me? Me and the cards? Why didn't he tell me? I could have helped! I could have done something!" Sakura shouted, her annoyance knowing no bounds. Kero glared at her.  
  
"No! Sakura, that is the reason he kept you from knowing! He didn't want you to do anything rash!" Kero yelped. Sakura ignored him and began to pace the room.  
  
"The Li's have advisors called the 'Elders', who help them make decisions, right? And their domain is in the temple, right next to the palace?" Sakura asked. Kero nodded. Sakura's face became determined and she nodded to herself. Then she went over to the door and used her magic to unlock it, making sure that Eriol would not be able to sense her.  
  
"Sakura, where are you going?!" Kero hissed, changing into his true form. Sakura turned determined eyes to him.  
  
"Where I should have gone years ago, Kero. Now, are you with me or not?" Sakura whispered. Kero sighed and followed her as she crept down the staircase and used her magic to find her way out of the palace and to the Elder's dwellings.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You may enter." A voice boomed. Sakura had arrived at the temple, and had told a passing man what she wanted. He had immediately led her into a small room, and asked her to wait. Kero had agreed beforehand to wait outside, until Sakura called him in. After fifteen minutes of waiting, Sakura was finally allowed to enter into the Elders domain.  
  
The first thing she saw was that the room was dim and a bit smoky. There were many men sitting on what looked to be little rugs that were positioned in a semi-circle around the room. In the very center was another rug, facing the oldest-looking man of them all. The men watched her as she entered the room, and stopped just inside the door, waiting for instructions.  
  
"Sit." The old man said, motioning to the rug in front of him. She calmly walked over and did as he said. She was ready to face the consequences of her decision.  
  
"Speak, Princess of the Kinomoto kingdom." He commanded. She gently placed the Cards Book in front of her, and then met his eyes calmly.  
  
"I was only just now informed what the war between my kingdom and yours was really about." She began. Though she couldn't see it, many of the men looked at her strangely.  
  
"I was also informed that you wished to have the Clow Cards because they 'rightfully' belonged to the Li clan. The Li's are descendants of Clow Reed, I believe, but may I have leave to inform you of something?" Sakura asked, politely. The old man waved his hand for her to continue.  
  
"I must inform you that my father, Kinomoto Fujitaka is also the half- reincarnate of Clow Reed. I believe that this is one reason he refused to turn the book over to you. But there was another reason. If he *did* turn the book over to you, he knew that the cards and their powers would rebel, and try to return to their former master. He also knew that if they did return, you would probably demand the master, as well as the cards the next time, am I correct in saying so?" Sakura asked softly. Her announcement had started trails of private shock through all the men present.  
  
"Yes. You are wise, Princess. But tell us, how do you know this, and why was Fujitaka so protective of the master of the cards?" Asked the old man harshly. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Because, handing over the master would be like handing over a part of his life. You see, I am the master--or mistress, rather, of the 'Sakura Cards', the transformed version of the Clow Cards." Sakura said, her voice still soft, and half-wistful. Now the old man sat straight up and stared at the girl, his neutral face showing nothing.  
  
"You are the Mistress? And the cards have been personalized? Then why did you dare come to us? What were you trying to prove?" He asked. Sakura worked hard to keep from crying.  
  
"I came, because I want this to stop. It is wrong, and you and I both know it. War over power is futile. I want this to end, therefore, if you feel it necessary to have the cards here, I will not fight your judgment." She whispered, the pain of her decision all too evident in her eyes. Little did she know just how much of an affect she was having on the men in the room. Slowly, the book rose off the ground and traveled over to the old man. He took it, looked it over for a moment, and then, to Sakura's surprise, the book floated back over to her and rested at her side.  
  
"This information shall not pass through these walls. Now, may we see the Guardian Beast of the Seal, Cards Mistress?" The man asked, a tone of pride in his voice. Sakura's heart jumped with joy. He had returned the book! They thought her worthy of having it! With a silent shout, Sakura used some of her power to call Kero into the room. When the lion entered, the men all bowed to him and then began to pound him with questions. Kero thought this to be quite funny, and answered them with a hint of humor in his voice. Sakura only sat and listened to the chatter of the men in silent contentment. Little did she know just how much her disappearance was noticed in the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is she? Where could she have gone?" Siefa cried, as she and the whole palace searched in vain for the missing Princess. Eriol had gone up to her room to plead for her to eat something, and that was when he had noticed her door wide open, and no one in the room.  
  
"Tomoyo! Tomoyo open this door now! Sakura is missing!" Eriol shouted, after pounding on Tomoyo's door for five whole minutes.  
  
"WHAT?!?! You clod! Where is she! What have you done with her?" Tomoyo shrieked, as her door flew open and she sprinted out of the room. He glared at her.  
  
"I have done nothing, madam! She left on her own ~ I think." He said uncertainly, as she raced down the stairs in front of him, her raven-violet hair streaming out behind her. She was still wearing the dress she had been wearing when they had left the Kinomoto kingdom, and her hair was a bit mussed, not to mention she was pale and sickly-looking, having not eaten in three days.  
  
"Have you checked in the gardens, the libraries, all her favorite places to go back *home*?" Tomoyo asked, emphasizing the 'home' part. Eriol winced, knowing what she was indicating. They hurried into the front hall, where the queen, Xiaolang, his sisters, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko were waiting anxiously.  
  
"Yes, yes, and yes! Everywhere. She is in none of them, but where could she have gone?!" Siefa asked, sounding panicky. There was a light giggle, and they all turned to see--  
  
"Sakura! Where have you been?!" Tomoyo shrieked, as the girl came into the room. Sakura giggled again and shook her head.  
  
"Nowhere in particular. Just..around. By the way, have you seen the temple yet? It is really quite lovely! Oh, hello Prince Syaoran. Hello Princess Siefa, my! Your dress is lovely!" Sakura chirped happily, as she skipped over to them. Everyone stared at her for a moment in confusion, and then Tomoyo broke down and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again! You made me come down here and I had to see the psychopath, face to face." Tomoyo complained. Sakura looked confused, though her emerald eyes still sparkled with happiness.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A certain Prince Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo groaned, causing Sakura to laugh.  
  
"Oh, really Tomoyo! He is not that bad, and you like him, admit it!" She crowed, as she began to walk up the nearby staircase, that happened to lead to the library. Tomoyo followed her, glowering.  
  
"I do not! He is the scum of the earth, and I cannot see how you do not see it too? Besides, he is too..him. He is too much, and it gets to you after a while, just wait! By the way, where were you? You can tell me you know.." Tomoyo's voice trailed off as she and Sakura vanished from sight. Eriol growled and then turned to see Syaoran grinning at him.  
  
"What?" Eriol snapped. Syaoran's grin grew wider.  
  
"Finally! A woman who can resist the charming Prince Eriol!" Syaoran teased, as he chuckled a bit, something that was very unlike him to do. Eriol glared at him and then stalked out of the room, as Syaoran's and the other people's laughter followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	7. The Garden and Siefa's torment

Daphne: "Well, I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up! I have had trouble with my computer, and to top it off, Kero spilled some pudding all over the keyboard, so I had to clean that off, and then he...well, you get the picture! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and that you will all review! I really appreciate your support!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Refuge  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But what should we do with them?"  
  
It was a week later, and Yelan was talking with the elders about the future of their two prisoners. Sakura had adapted well within the last two weeks, becoming more open and friendly towards, not only the royal family but the servants as well. Tomoyo, however, was still shy and hesitant, only coming to the lower levels of the palace when Sakura was with her, or when she wished to explore the gardens. She was very withdrawn except when she was fighting with Eriol; her battles with Prince Hiiragizawa Eriol had escalated to the point where Syaoran had had to step into the middle of it, just to make sure that Eriol would come out of them alive. The royal family thought this quite funny, considering that Syaoran hated the very thought of Eriol, and usually would have liked to see Eriol smashed to a pulp. Syaoran's excuse? And I quote:  
  
"I want to be the one to end his life, not some girl." He would say every time, as Sakura giggled hysterically in the background. She found the confrontations to be exciting and funny, and not at all frightening. Most of the time, the fights would start with Eriol purposely offending Tomoyo, and then the girl retaliating with one of her own comments; then it would go on from there.  
  
It must be admitted, though, that Queen Li Yelan had quite fallen in love with both girls, and had treated them both as though they were her own daughters. She always made sure that Tomoyo had plenty of fabric and supplies so she could make pretty dresses for Sakura, and Sakura was always supplied with books, and any other thing her heart desired. Yelan had also noticed a bond forming between the 'hated' Kinomoto princess, and her own daughters. This was not surprising considering her daughter's attitudes and Sakura's sweet personality. But Yelan was still hesitant about the chance of them staying in the Li kingdom.  
  
"They are doing no harm, Yelan. Trust us, it is better if they stay here. I know that the Kinomoto kingdom will be...unhappy with the situation, but they can hardly expect less of us, after what they did to our people." The oldest man spoke up. Yelan, being unaware of Sakura's visit to them, had no idea why they were suddenly so forgiving. Just the week before, they had been insisting on hanging the princesses without fail, and it had taken all of Yelan's persuasion to make them agree to allowing the girls to stay here, *alive* and as prisoners of war. This new development quite confused her.  
  
"Very well. Eriol and Syaoran are still in contact with those young soldiers who helped them escape. Their last letter stated that they were going to return, but they couldn't say why, because of fear the letter would be overtaken." Yelan said. The oldest man nodded.  
  
"I am sure that they will be welcomed with open arms." He finished, waving his hand at her, motioning for her to leave.  
  
"Yes, I am sure that *certain* people will be quite pleased." Yelan said jokingly, in a dry voice. She was thinking about Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu, and Meiling who had seemed quite close to the foreign soldiers, when they had arrived.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"They are coming back? Why?" Meiling asked, a slight blush on her cheeks. Syaoran shrugged and made no comment. He had just finished telling his family, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko about the Kinomoto knights that were coming back. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura were nowhere in sight. Sakura and Tomoyo had decided to visit the libraries earlier that day, and Eriol had decided to take a walk in the gardens.  
  
"Well, I am going to prepare some rooms for them." Meiling squealed, rushing out of the room. Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu were hot on her heals. Yelan laughed and left the room, obviously to talk to the elders again. Siefa was looking dreamily out the window, and hardly noticed that anyone else was there. Her sisters glanced at her, before they too, left the room.  
  
Syaoran growled. Ever since they had returned to the Li kingdom, Siefa had been lost in a world of her own; Syaoran knew why.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Syaoran was walking through the halls late at night, unable to sleep. It was a week after they had arrived home, and his thoughts had been stuck on the dilemma of what to do with the two prisoners that were presently sleeping in the towers. Syaoran's hair was even more mussed than usual, and his amber eyes looked quite sleepy. But still, he couldn't sleep, for something was pushing at the edge of his conscious ~ something that he knew he should remember, but didn't.  
  
He hardly noticed as he passed his sisters and cousin's rooms, until he came to the very last door in that hallway. It was slightly open, which was unusual, because Siefa usually slept with her door shut. She liked the privacy. Frowning, Syaoran walked over to the door and pushed it open a little more, so he could peek in to see if his sister was all right. What met him, startled him even more. It was the sound of suppressed sobs.  
  
Alarmed, Syaoran slipped further into the room, and looked around for his sister. She was seated at her window seat, staring out the window at the stars, and crying. Syaoran had never seen Siefa cry before, and it unnerved him even more. He kept silent, though, knowing that she would be upset with him if she caught him in her room. Suddenly, she began to speak softly, her voice filled with suppressed pain.  
  
"Why did it happen this way? Why to me?" She whimpered, her voice shaking violently. Syaoran started and then listened, with dawning horror.  
  
"I mean, I have read about this in books, but I never thought...thought that it would really happen. Why? Why was I fool-headed enough to let my guard down? Why did I do this to myself? He is an enemy! And he believes me to be a commoner." She whispered, her voice gaining strength. Syaoran caught his breath. So that was it! It was a man who was doing this to her! And an enemy at that! But who was 'he'? All too soon, Syaoran found out.  
  
"Touya." She whimpered, all the strength in her voice giving out. Her hand fluttered to the window and her fingertips ran a trail down the window, as though trying to touch something far away, but unable to do so. Siefa's eyes were filled with unshed tears, and her body was trembling as her hands came up and cradled her now, tear-wet face. Syaoran's body was trembling as well; trembling in fury. Siefa had fallen in love with the Kinomoto prince! That vain, stuffy young man who had snubbed all the slaves publicly the first day they had arrived. Siefa loved him!  
  
With smoldering fury, Syaoran hurried out of the room, not bothering to shut the door, and raced back up to his own room.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
With an angry sigh, Syaoran left the room, and headed down to the gardens. He needed to think.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"It will be nice to see Yamazaki again!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She and Sakura were sitting in Sakura's room, talking with each other and looking out the window at the gardens below. They had been here for almost a month now, and still, there was no word from home.  
  
"It will, I suppose. Perhaps he has seen father." Sakura commented, her face turning a bit sad. Tomoyo sighed and hugged her friend.  
  
"Why don't you read a book, or take a walk?" Tomoyo suggested. Sakura's face lit up slightly, and she nodded.  
  
"A walk sounds nice. I will take it in the gardens. Would you like to join me? Kero?" Sakura asked, looking back and forth between them. Tomoyo shook her head and Kero simply grunted. He was eating a huge bowl of pudding and did not look as though he wished to be disturbed. Sakura giggled and headed outside.  
  
She had been into the gardens alone only twice before, so she was still quite unfamiliar with the place. But there was one part of the garden that she had seen from her window, that she wished to visit today. It was well past the other gardens, and near the edge of a moor that stood on the outskirts of the city. There was a brick wall surrounding the garden, but Sakura had spotted a large wooden door that she could get through.  
  
Swiftly, Sakura made her way to that part of the garden. She found it quite difficult, because it was positioned in a way that made it hard to get too. There were many difficult mazes surrounding it, and you had to go through a certain one to get to the door. It took her some time, but Sakura finally got to the wooden door and slowly pushed it open.  
  
Breathtaking! That was the only way to describe it. Sakura caught her breath and bit her lip in ecstasy. She was standing on a stone pathway, bordered by cornflowers, foxgloves, and many other flowers that she couldn't name. Large rose bushes grew wildly on the wall and in the garden itself. Stone arches rose out of the wall and ended on portions of pillars that had honeysuckle vines clinging to them. There were trees of sakura and tomoyo, that were just blooming. It also seemed a bit hazy, as though she were in a dream. In the very center of the garden, was a pond, that boasted many types of water plants and water lilies.  
  
"Oh!" Sakura managed, as she caught sight of a wooden swing, hanging from a particularly large tree that grew on a platform slightly higher than the rest of the garden. There was a tall stone wall behind the platform, giving it a bit of privacy from the rest of the garden, and it was covered in honeysuckle and rose vines. The swing was slightly swinging in the breeze, as if someone invisible was pushing it.  
  
Slowly, as if in a dream, Sakura walked over to it and gently fingered one of the wide ropes wistfully. Should she? Did she dare? No one was using it, and it certainly looked safe. Slowly, hesitantly, Sakura sat on the wide swing, that could have easily seated two people, and kicked off the ground.  
  
Bliss! The warm breeze ruffled through her hair, causing it to swing out behind her, and her dress fluttered around her feet. Sakura closed her eyes in ecstasy and imagined herself far away from all the troubles in the world.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran rushed through the main gardens, and into one of the mazes. He had to get away. He had to think; alone. And there was only one place that he could do that; his garden. It had once belonged to his father, but before the king had died, he insisted that Syaoran would inherit it from him. For this, Syaoran was extremely grateful. No one knew how to get through the maze, or how to reach the garden. In fact, hardly anyone even knew that the garden even existed. It was Syaoran's hiding place when annoying princesses came to visit, and the one thing that kept him safe from his sisters.  
  
As Syaoran neared his garden, he breathed a sigh of relief. But the relief was short lived. As he pushed open the wooden door softly, he felt another presence in the garden. A human one. Anger flashed through his veins. Who dared to enter *his* garden? Who dared to disrupt his search for a peaceful place to rest? Well, whoever they were, they were presently swinging on *his* swing! Not that he used it much...but still...  
  
Slowly, Syaoran crept forward, his eyes searching for the intruder. What he saw made his breath catch. It was Princess Sakura! Her light-pink dress was fluttering around her feet and legs as she swung back and forth, and her hair rippled out behind her, like a silken sheet. Her eyes were closed, and her face was serene and happy. All thoughts of her being an 'intruder' left his mind. She seemed to have been made for this garden, and she belonged here.  
  
Without thinking, Syaoran slipped behind her and gently pushed her as she came back from swinging forward. Her eyes flew open, and for a moment, a look of fear and guilt passed over her face, but when she turned and saw him, she relaxed again and allowed him to push her more. They said nothing, but simply enjoyed the sweet music that the birds were making, and the sound of the water of the pond rippling.  
  
Neither of them seemed to think that this was in any way strange, though they had hardly ever spoken to each other, and neither really knew anything about the other. But this just seemed right. Syaoran was deep in his thoughts as he pushed her, and she was simply closing her eyes and enjoying being there. Soon, though, she became tired of swinging, and slowly stopped. He started out of his thoughts, and met her wondering emerald orbs. With a slight smile, he held out his arm and she took it, allowing him to lead her though the garden paths. Suddenly, a bluebird flew over their heads and landed in a nearby sakura tree.  
  
"See that? He lives here. He and his mate have built a nest over in that tree." Syaoran said in a low, deep voice. Sakura was not upset with the interruption of his voice at all.  
  
"Really? Have they any babies?" She wondered. He shook his head.  
  
"Not yet. I think there will be soon, though." He commented thoughtfully. She smiled.  
  
"I should like to see them." She whispered, leaning on his arm even more, as she tried to catch a glimpse of the bird. Her nearness suddenly became unnerving to him, and for some strange reason, he blushed. She, however, seemed unaware of his discomfort, and was now staring at the bird with shining eyes.  
  
"They are so peaceful. It is almost as though nothing is wrong in the world, when you watch them." She commented softly. That jolted him out of his reverie and guilt filled him. They had been so stupid to bring the princesses here. Sakura most certainly wouldn't have told, and Tomoyo hadn't told, even though she had known since that first day. They continued on through the garden, Syaoran occasionally speaking to show Sakura a certain sight or flower, and her answering with awe and wonder at everything he said. Soon, though, they both agreed that it was time to return to the palace. It was getting late and the sun was just disappearing behind the garden wall.  
  
"May I come back again tomorrow?" Sakura asked quietly. She had subconsciously realized that this garden belonged to him, because of the warm green aura that was entwined with every plant and object in the garden. Syaoran's aura. Syaoran simply nodded, and then gently took her hand as he led her back through the maze. Now it was Sakura who was uncomfortably aware of Syaoran's strong, warm hand holding hers. He too was aware of it, but for some reason, it didn't make him in the least uncomfortable. To tell the truth, Sakura only noticed because of the shivers it was causing to run through her body. Slowly, the two walked into the palace, unaware of the eyes that were following them.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
The two turned to see Tomoyo, her face pale and her whole body shaking. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	8. The impostor

Daphne: "All right, I am going to start with answering a question that some people asked. Is this an S+S, T+E fic? Well, I can assure you on the S+S...but as for the T+E part...you will just have to wait and see! I can't make any promises, and I warn you, don't get your hopes up...something bad *will* happen to one of our most favorite characters, and they will...well, read and find out! It won't be in this chapter, but it will be in the next one, so beware!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Refuge  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo? What is it?" Sakura asked in alarm. Tomoyo opened her mouth as if to speak, but tears filled her eyes and she mouthed wordlessly, pointing into the front hall. In dismay, Sakura and Syaoran rushed into the room, only to find Syaoran's sisters, mother, and Meiling, standing beside the newly arrived soldiers, looking just as horrified as Tomoyo. It was then that Sakura saw what made them so upset.  
  
"FATHER!!!!" She shrieked, her heart jumping in anguish. There lay her father, unconscious, bruised and beaten, on the floor. He was pale and thin, as if he hadn't eaten in ages, his hair had grown long and matted, and he looked as if he were in need of a bath.  
  
"Father!" Sakura moaned, rushing over and slumping down next to her father, placing his head in her lap as she kissed his unconscious cheek over and over, tears pouring down her own pale cheeks. Then another voice that Sakura knew all too well, spoke up.  
  
"We found him in the dungeons, Sakura. He had been there for the past few years, hidden in a special cell. The man who has been running the country is a fake ~ and a dangerous one at that. He started this war on purpose." Came Touya's shaken voice. Sakura looked up to see her brother, pale and looking no better than her father, standing next to her. She let out a sob and buried her head in her father's chest.  
  
"Can we help him?" Yelan's voice came.  
  
"Oh, he is mendable, but we are sure that the mental scars will not go away anytime soon. Plus, he will be horrified to know what has happened to his country. He had nothing to do with this, your majesty, please believe that." Yamazaki spoke up, as he gazed at his distraught friend. Poor Sakura was so overcome with horror and sorrow, that she could say nothing, and sat rocking her father's un-responding body back and forth. Tomoyo stood in the doorway, shaking as tears slipped down her cheeks, and for once, she welcomed Eriol's arm around her, and buried her head in his chest.  
  
"Well, then, we shall prepare him a comfortable room." Yelan stated, as she motioned for several of the guards to carry Fujitaka to his new rooms. Sakura stuck to her father like glue, and when he was settled in his room, she sat in a chair beside his bed, and refused to leave his side for anything. Tomoyo too, took a chair by her side, and could be seen comforting her cousin with soft, soothing words. Touya thanked Yelan profoundly, and then joined his sister and cousin in his father's room.  
  
"Mother, will they be all right?" Siefa asked anxiously, as she, Yelan, Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling went into one of the nearby sitting rooms.  
  
"I believe so, dear. They just need some time to recuperate and then all will be well. But there is still the task of finding the man who posed as the king and Sakura's father for so long. He was doing it long before the war, and he even had Touya fooled." She commented thoughtfully. Syaoran suddenly started and then held out an envelope to his mother.  
  
"Yamazaki said that he found this in the king's pocket when they found him. Perhaps it will give us some answers." He stated. She quickly opened the aged letter and read it, shock and horror filling her face. Her hand began to shake and Syaoran took the letter from her limp fingers and read it.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" He shouted, his eyes bulging in shock. The letter was written in Fujitaka's own hand, informing them that he did not wish to start a war, but he could not possibly hand over the Clow Cards, because they no longer existed. Then he suggested that they come to the Kinomoto Kingdom, so they could discuss the matter in private. The date was from several years before, just before the Kinomoto kingdom declared war on the Li kingdom.  
  
"So, he had this letter all ready to be sent to us, and then someone shut him in the dungeons, so he could not send it! He never wanted this war at all!" Syaoran yelped. He then read the letter outloud to Eriol and the rest of his family.  
  
"Wait! The Clow Cards do not exist anymore? That is impossible!" Eriol boomed.  
  
"No it's not." A small, sorrowful voice whispered from the doorway. They all turned in surprise to see Sakura standing there, her face streaked with tears, and her usually joyful eyes dulled with pain. She looked pale and fragile, almost like a china doll, and her sweet pink lips were drooping downwards. Just seeing her caused all in the room to feel horrible as well.  
  
"What do you mean, Sakura dear?" Yelan asked gently, pulling Sakura into a motherly hug and then holding her there as Sakura clung to her weakly. Sakura had had a terrible time trying to sleep, so she had decided to take a stroll about the palace, but now exhaustion overwhelmed her.  
  
"Ask the elders. They can explain it better than me." She whispered, burying her face in Yelan's shoulder. They all watched as Yelan sat down on one of the love-seats and began to rock Sakura back and forth. Just then, another presence made itself known in the room.  
  
"Why is Sakura sad?" A little voice piped up. Siefa rushed over to the door and pulled young Junshi into a hug. After they had arrived back in the Li kingdom, Siefa had found that she couldn't be separated from the little boy who had won her heart, so she had pleaded with her mother to allow him to stay. Yelan, who had fallen in love with the little boy at first sight, readily agreed, and both Junshi and the baby girl, Akane, had been settled into the palace. Junshi had become quite close to Yelan and her family, as well as Sakura and Tomoyo, and baby Akane was adored by all.  
  
"Sakura's real father has come here, Junshi, and he is hurt badly. She is upset." Yelan explained. Junshi's face fell.  
  
"Mister Touya." He whimpered questioningly. Siefa's face lit up.  
  
"He is here as well, Junshi! Perhaps we will see him tomorrow!" She exclaimed, much to the boy's delight. Syaoran, however growled at the use of the word, 'we'. It was obvious to him that Siefa's affection for the prince had only grown since she had last seen him, and having him here was like a dream to her.  
  
"Shhh!" Yelan whispered, motioning to Sakura. The poor distraught girl had fallen asleep in her arms, her pale face flushed a bit with sleep.  
  
"Xiaolang, won't you please carry her back up to your room. She will be more comfortable there, and you can explain things to her in the morning. I will go and speak with the Elders in the morning. Until then, I think that we should get some rest." Yelan suggested, getting up as Syaoran pulled Sakura into his arms. She moaned lightly, and then snuggled into his warmth, her head resting just under his chin. He turned quickly, before any of his family members could see the blush rising on his cheeks, and walked out of the room with the sleeping girl nestled in his arms.  
  
As Syaoran walked, he couldn't help but stare at the angelic face below him. In the dim light of the hallway, she seemed to almost glow with an inner light. It was as he watched her, that Syaoran felt a tinge of something tightening in his chest, and almost a discomforting pain there as well.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" He asked softly, his words almost inaudible. She simply stirred and turned her face into his chest, causing him to blush again.  
  
'Damn it! First I hate her, and swear that I am going to kill her, and now ~ I don't know! What is happening to me?' One side of his conscious wondered. His other side snickered.  
  
Listen to Eriol. It is what he has been telling you all along!  
  
'What?! He keeps telling me that I am in *love* with her! Love? I don't even know the meaning of the word, therefore, I cannot feel it for...Kinomoto-san.' His first yelled. The second was now laughing like a maniac at him.  
  
Yah right! You love your family, don't you? It asked slyly.  
  
'Yes! But this is different! I mean ~'  
  
Ha! There! You just admitted it! You love her, because loving your mother or sisters *is* different than loving Sakura! You love her like a wife but...  
  
'Shut up! Just shut up, you! And don't call her by her first name! It sounds as if I were in love with her or something!'  
  
YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HER DAMN-IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ugh! Stupid conscious!" Syaoran growled, as he reached his bed-chamber. He quietly pushed open the door, and walked over to the bed, not even stopping to light a candle. He gently laid her down on the bed, and then made to turn away, but her whimpering moan stopped him. He turned to look at her shadowed form, lying on his bed, and saw that she was now shivering slightly. She moaned again, and choked on her breath, almost as though she were crying.  
  
Alarmed, Syaoran quickly slipped his arms around her shaking body and laid down next to her. She sighed, her shaking ceased, and she burrowed her head in the groove of his neck; she stopped shivering and whimpering immediately after that. Her warm breath tickled his neck, which caused him to shiver in something close to delight. Gradually, he became comfortable with the idea of having her nestled in his arms and he relaxed, allowing his conscious to slip away into peaceful slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile ~*  
  
For the tenth time that night, Tomoyo shifted in the chair she had dubbed her bed for the night. Sakura had left a few hours ago and had never returned, which worried Tomoyo further. With a sigh of defeat, Tomoyo climbed off the chair and walked out into the long hallway where her uncle's room was situated.  
  
"Perhaps I should go for a walk." She mussed softly, as she made her way to the nearest exit to the gardens. Once outside, she quickly took a path that she had never traveled before. The path was paved with flat, white stones that seemed to absorb and then reflect the moonlight, and it was bordered by hip-high bushes with little white flowers on them. Tomoyo, who had allowed her long raven-violet hair to drape down her back, seemed to fit right into the setting, with her silk white nightdress and floaty white over-gown. In fact, if you looked close enough, you could see her almost glowing with the light from the moon.  
  
Slowly, Tomoyo calmly made her way down the path, becoming further and further from the palace, and deeper into the unknown beyond. This was a path that went around the side of the palace, and considering that she had never been outside the palace walls, she did not know where the path led. Though it was dark, the moonlight allowed her clear vision of what was in front of her, but only for about ten feet, so she had no idea beyond that, where she was headed. All at once, the path widened, and the bushes lining the path stopped at the start of a stretch of green grass. It was then that Tomoyo heard the sound of water hitting land.  
  
Cautiously, she crept forward, her eyes flashing with curiosity. Then:  
  
"OH!!!" Tomoyo gasped. She had just turned a corner, and directly in front of her lay a calm, serene lake! It was a rather large lake, and the moonlight shone of the water as though it was glass. There was a pier-like dock that stood out over the water, and it had a railing that came just up to her waist. Bordering the pier were tall willow trees, and some other types of trees. With batted breath, Tomoyo crept onto the dock, moving as if she were in the presence of something holy.  
  
"How lovely!" Tomoyo breathed, as she finally rested her arms on the railing, and looked out over the sparkling lake. Something stirred behind her, and she felt dismay enter her. She may not have magic, but she was very perceptive, and she could tell just what...or *who* was behind her. What was said next, however, was far from what she expected.  
  
"It is. I come here a lot to think." Came a deep, whispered voice. Tomoyo didn't turn around, trying to hide her annoyance.  
  
"You? Think? About what?" She asked sarcastically. Eriol came up beside her and rested his arms on the railing as well.  
  
"Just things. Why the world is like it is, why humans act the way they do. Why I ..."  
  
"...betrayed people who thought they could trust you." Tomoyo hissed. Instead of getting his usual smirk-and-retaliation face on, he simply sighed and turned, his cerulean eyes capturing her amethyst ones in a trance-like stare.  
  
"They need help, Daidouji-san. People are not meant to be objects of property. It is unjust and wrong. I should know. I have been the one managing my country for the last eight years, ever since my father passed away." He said softly. Tomoyo gaped and choked on her breath. She didn't even notice that he hadn't called her 'Tomoyo'.  
  
"What?! YOU?! Your father was dead all this time, and you never told anyone?!" She shrieked, her eyes blazing. Eriol simply looked away and gazed out on the lake.  
  
"Yes. When I turn twenty-one next week, I shall inherit the throne. But until then, my ruling the country is to be kept a secret. My country is the most prosperous of them all, and some kingdoms will stop at nothing to obtain it for themselves. But they all feared my father, so they did not dare. When he died, we realized that if they were to find out that he was gone, they would most likely invade. To prevent this, I agreed to rule the country in secret, just so I could prove that I am as strong as he was, and that I will not allow my country to be taken away from me." He commented. Her eyes widened in horror, and then she sank down on a bench, that was conveniently placed just beside her.  
  
"I...I am sorry! I did not know." She whispered, burying her face in her hands. He sighed again and sank down next to her, as he gently slipped his arm around her waist in a comforting movement. Unlike the many times that he had done it just to annoy her, this was different. His touch was comforting, forgiving, and soothing, all at once. There was something else as well, but Tomoyo chose not to dwell on it. Instead, she pulled back and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Since you were twelve! You have run your own country since you were twelve! How did you ever stand such a great burden, and still have enough energy to annoy me?" She joked dryly, causing him to smirk, a move that made her remember just who she was talking too.  
  
With one swift movement, she pulled away and then got up, looking out over the water again. He stayed where he was this time, simply looking at her, unable to do anything. It was the full moon tonight, and the watery moonlight beamed down upon her like a cloak of radiance.  
  
'She really is a goddess.' He thought, as he stared. He could do nothing else for a moment, but her soft *ahem* brought him back to earth.  
  
"Perhaps I will tell you one day, how I managed it. Until then, you must promise me that you will tell no one, not even Sakura what I have told you." He stated. She looked at him for a moment, her amethyst eyes growing wider by the minute, and then she sat back down next to him.  
  
"You are leaving, aren't you." It was a statement, not a question. He flinched visibly and then let out a dry chuckle.  
  
"You *are* perceptive, Daidouji-san. Yes, I am leaving. I have to return home for the coronation. And I will have to appoint legal advisors and such, before I return." He commented, refusing to meet her gaze. If he had been looking, he would have seen a flash of desperation and dismay enter her eyes.  
  
"How long will that take? When will you leave?" She questioned. He shrugged.  
  
"Two months at the most; one month, if I am lucky. And tomorrow." He murmured, looking out over the water. Even though it was quite late, neither of them felt in the least bit tired. Both were lost in their own thoughts for some time, until Tomoyo finally shook herself.  
  
"I will tell no one." She murmured, turning her head away. This should have made her happy, the prospect of not seeing him for such a long while, but...  
  
'Why do I feel so desolate?' She wondered. Little did she know that her eyes were flashing with a pain that was equal to the pain Eriol was feeling in his heart. Then she perceived something else, something that made her blood run cold.  
  
"You don't think that you will make it back, do you?" She asked, her voice panicky. She unconsciously reached out and gripped his shoulder with her small hand, in a desperate motion. He sighed.  
  
"No, I don't. Someone has to do something about that impostor who nearly killed your uncle. Syaoran can't, for he is needed here. Fujitaka and Touya are in no fixed state to do it, so I must. That man who pretended to be the king is very powerful, and he has gained many supporters. Yamazaki and I have agreed that it is best if we go and return to Fujitaka what is rightfully his." Eriol said slowly. Tears began to rain down Tomoyo's face, for no apparent reason (at least to her!).  
  
"You can't! You could die! Yamazaki could die, and that would absolutely kill Chiharu!" Tomoyo gasped. Over their acquaintance, Yamazaki's and Chiharu's friendship had evolved into full-fledged, passionate love. If Yamazaki were to die, Chiharu would never be able to cope.  
  
"We have no choice, Daidouji-san. Someone has to do it, and this is a risk we are willing to take." Eriol almost snapped, his voice stern. This caused her tears to fall even faster. She tried to turn away, but his gentle hands griped her chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Please understand, Princess. We *must* do this. Not only to save you and your family, but also to prove that I am not a King to be reckoned with." He whispered. Her eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"That is what this is about then? Your pride? FINE! Go and get yourself killed. I won't miss you! No one will miss you!" She shrieked, pulling away from him and bolting away from the dock, her face in her hands.  
  
Eriol's heart broke into a million pieces as he watched the woman he loved disappear into the darkness. Pain swelled over him, causing his stomach to lurch sickeningly, and despair reeled through him as her words repeated themselves in his mind, causing him to become sick with grief.  
  
"I won't miss you-I won't miss you-I won't-"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*THE NEXT MORNING*~  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
Warmth. Immense, wonderful warmth. Safety. The feeling that nothing in the world could hurt her. Comfort. All her problems had melted away into oblivion.  
  
Slowly, Sakura regained consciousness and opened her eyes. Her first thought was that she was back in her own bed, and that at any moment, Kero would come barreling into the room, yelling at her to wake up. Then realization hit her. She was not in her room! She was not in her bed, and there were two arms wrapped around her waist! In panic, she froze up, afraid to move or breath. But then something else hit her. A calm feeling that left her weak and happy.  
  
Slowly, Sakura gathered up her courage to look up and see who was giving her such comfort. She gasped as her eyes fell on the last person she would have expected to be here with. Prince Li Syaoran! Her breath caught as she noticed the definite softened expression on his face, and the peaceful grace of his mouth. Stray strands of chestnut hair fell across his forehead, giving him an overall cute and innocent look.  
  
'Can this really be the same young man who acted so coldly to me in my kingdom?' She wondered. Then she remembered the day before, and the incident with the swing. Perhaps so...a small smile graced her lips as she hesitantly lifted a hand and brushed a strand of his hair away from his eyes. Suddenly, she knew that she had no need to fear him any longer. With that thought, she smilingly snuggled back into his arms and went back to sleep.  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
The sweet smell of sakura blossoms and honey filtered through his senses, causing him to breath in deeply and allowing the wonderfully intoxicating smell to overwhelm him. A small smile came to his lips as his sub-conscious realized just where that smell was coming from. Or whom, to be exact.  
  
Slowly, amber eyes opened to meet a heavenly picture below him. Watery sunlight danced across the sleeping girl's face, giving her an even more angelic look. Her auburn hair fell across his pillows like a sheet of silk threads, and her hand was tucked under her cheek. Her face was buried in his neck, and it gave him a strange trill of pure bliss to feel her warm breath fanning across his bare skin.  
  
Slowly, without really wanting to, Syaoran's hand came up and gently brushed against her silky cheek, causing her to move her head a bit. Then, all at once, emerald eyes opened to meet intense amber.  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed, seeing as Syaoran's hand was still hovering beside her cheek, but he immediately dropped it back at his side. To his shock, Sakura did not seem in the least surprised that she was in his bed, nor the fact that he was there as well. In fact, she seemed quite comfortable.  
  
"Thank you." She breathed softly, as she began to play with a stray thread from his sheet. He looked confused.  
  
"For what?" He asked, just as quietly. She smiled.  
  
"For allowing me to stay with you. I must have been more tired than I thought. I really am sorry for putting you through all that trouble." She mumbled. Now it was his turn to smile.  
  
"It was nothing. You have been through a tough time, with your father and all. You needed the sleep, and I don't mind." He said, blushing. She smiled sweetly, and then got up, and went over to one of his windows, flinging the curtains open. He smiled as even more sunlight streamed into the room, but he felt a strange sense of loss, when she had left his side...almost like...almost like loosing a part of himself.  
  
'You are getting soft, you baka!' He shouted at himself mentally, but the feeling refused to leave. He couldn't help but admit that Sakura looked quite lovely and at-home with herself, as she stood in the bright sunlight, looking out the window and smiling. Suddenly, there came a soft cry from outside in the corridor, followed by a door being slammed open. Sakura jumped.  
  
"That was Tomoyo!" She cried, racing over to the door and running out into the corridor, Syaoran close on her heals. There, leaning against one of the hallway walls, was a pale Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo! What has happened?!" Sakura yelped, hugging her friend. Tomoyo looked shaken.  
  
"He's gone! Eriol's gone! He went to-" Suddenly, she stopped, and looked down at her hands. Something was horribly wrong, Syaoran could tell. It was not like Eriol to abandon his friends in their times of need, so it was quite strange that he had left like that. But before either Sakura, or Syaoran could say anything, Tomoyo had fled up another flight of stairs, and out of sight.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	9. Death of a loved one, and the kiss

Daphne: "OHOHOHOHOHO!!! This chapter has lots of S+S, so I hope you enjoy! I will not say any more then that except...get out your Kleenex, this is going to be a sad chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Refuge  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Previous Chapter~*~  
  
"He's gone! Eriol's gone! He went to..." Suddenly, she stopped, and looked down at her hands. Something was horribly wrong, Syaoran could tell. It was not like Eriol to abandon his friends in their times of need, so it was quite strange that he had left like that. But before either Sakura, or Syaoran could say anything, Tomoyo had fled up another flight of stairs, and out of sight.  
  
*End prev. chap.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reaching her tower room, Tomoyo slammed and locked the door, and then hurried over to her window seat and sat down. She took a letter out of her pocket, and read it for the second time that morning.  
  
  
  
//To my Dearest Princess Daidouji Tomoyo:  
  
If you are reading this, then I am already gone. I am sorry if I have caused you any bother, or any undue strain, by making you promise not to tell anyone of my true reasons for leaving. But there is one thing that I never got the chance to say last night, my dear.  
  
I love you, Daidouji Tomoyo. I always have. Ever since I first saw you, wandering around, lost in my gardens when you were only eight and I was ten. I tried to hide my affections for you behind annoying jokes and the occasional offending comment, so as not to wither your child-like innocence. It hurt me so much to say those things to you, though I will admit that I got a sort of satisfaction out of it, knowing that you would never have the chance to feel the same way about me, as I did and do about you.  
  
Now, after you read this letter through once, I want you to burn it in the next fireplace that you pass. I do not want this letter burdening you for the rest of your life, and I do not want you feeling guilty about anything you have said or done. I had all of it coming, and I deserved what I received.  
  
I must depart now, but again I will say that I love you, Tomoyo and I wish you all the happiness in the world.  
  
Till' next we meet,  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol.//  
  
  
  
For a moment, all Tomoyo could do was gape at the letter for the second time that day. Then the truth hit her, and the letter dropped onto her lap, while her hands fluttered up to cup her cheeks as she gazed out the window in a daze of confusing emotions. But one thing stood out. She should be happy about his being gone, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why she felt so distraught.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Yamazaki did WHAT?!?!" Syaoran shouted, his angry voice ringing through the throne room later that day. A distraught Chiharu stood near him, holding a letter in her limp hand; it was from Yamazaki.  
  
"He left. With...Prince Eriol." She whimpered, her eyes downcast so they would not see the tears that had welled up in her doe-brown orbs. Sakura stood nearby, looking shocked, and Yelan simply nodded her head. Touya, who had joined them downstairs, frowned.  
  
"They should have waited until I could go with them." He snapped, looking worried. Siefa tried to hide her horrified look behind a neutral mask, but Syaoran spotted it. His frown deepened.  
  
"No. There are people who need you here." Syaoran stated, indicating Sakura and her father. Fujitaka still had yet to wake up, but Tomoyo was upstairs watching him, while they came down to converse. Touya sighed, but nodded understandingly.  
  
"But...what are they going to do? Just kill the man who did this? Or are they going to give him a trial?" Meiling asked. Touya shrugged.  
  
"Knowing Yamazaki, it depends on whether or not the man struggles. If he does, then yes he will be killed instantly, if he doesn't, then no, and he will get a trial." He answered simply. Meiling clutched at her throat and looked horrified, but asked no more questions.  
  
"He is awake! King Fujitaka is awake!" A voice shouted as a servant raced past the room. Everyone jumped out of their seats and raced to the room where Fujitaka had been settled in.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Somewhere in the Kinomoto kingdom, a few weeks later*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give up! We have flattened your forces, and distroyed any chances for your escape. Give up." A voice commanded. There was a growl.  
  
"Never! You are a fool if you think that you can defeat me so easily, your Majesty!" Another hissed, this one deep and raspy. There was a dark chuckle.  
  
"Perhaps I am a fool, but what do you have to defeat me with? My men surround this place." The first stated.  
  
"Only this!" The second spat. There was silence for a moment, and then the room that the two shadowy figures were standing in turned a bright orange color and smoke began to billow from the corners of the room. There was a *crack*, and then a sound that was far louder than a cannon being fired. The whole room went up in a burst of flame, and charred furniture, among other things.  
  
Men in armor rushed into the place where the room had once been, but there was nothing left. They looked desperately for some signs of life, but there were none. In anguish, the head soldier pulled out his sword and drove it into the ground angrily.  
  
"Come. There is nothing more we can do." Another soldier stated, as he lead the first out of the still smoking remains.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
*Li kingdom, two days later*  
  
  
  
  
  
For the second time since her father had been retrieved, Sakura cried. She cried because she was sad. She cried because the man who had impersonated her father was dead, and she was happy. She cried because some horrible news had just arrived.  
  
Eriol was dead. He had been in the conference building with the man when the man had used magic to blow the building up. When Yamazaki entered the building a few minutes after it had blown, they only found one body, but couldn't identify it. There had been something that Yamazaki thought may be another body, but the floor had collapsed just before Yamazaki could reach it to tell what it was.  
  
At present, Sakura was in Syaoran's garden again, swinging back and forth slowly on the swing. Syaoran had given her permission to enter the garden whenever she liked, and when the news had come, Sakura took him up on it. She had to get away from the palace; a building full of happiness, and yet immense sorrow as well. At the moment, feelings were on edge, and emotions were running high, so almost anything could happen. Sakura had fled before anyone could speak to her, so she could think.  
  
A bluebird flew overhead, chirping happily, as though telling her, 'it will be all right!'. Sakura smiled as the bird landed in a bush, and then pumped her legs so the swing would go faster. Little by little, Sakura's face lit up, and she became the Sakura that everyone knew and loved again. But something in her eyes was still missing; the sparkle of happiness that was usually so prominent there.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh!" Syaoran growled, as he stomped through the maze, heading for his garden. Everything was going wrong! First his sister's love for Touya, then King Fujitaka is found nearly dead, then Eriol goes on some wild-goose chase to avenge the king, then Eriol winds up dead. And on top of it all, his mother had been walking through the palace the last few days, looking as though heaven had fallen to earth, for no reason at all, and Sakura had only just a few moments before, raced out of the front hall, after the news of Eriol had arrived, crying.  
  
"Why does life do this to me?" He groaned, looking up at the sky. With a sigh, he pushed open the garden door, only to realize that there was a faint pink aura emitting from the garden. A very strong aura at that.  
  
"Li-kun?" A soft voice called. Syaoran turned to see Sakura sitting in the swing, tear-marks down her cheeks, but a surprisingly calm look about her face. Her eyes, however, betrayed her sorrow. Slowly, he made his way over to her, and stood beside the swing. With a soft cry, Sakura stood up from the swing, and rushed into his arms, crying softly. Syaoran was stunned for a moment, but tenderly put his arms around her anyway, gently rocking her back and forth.  
  
"Why did this all happen now? Life almost seemed normal there for a while, and then all of this had to happen." She whimpered. He sighed and gently guided her over to the swing, sitting her down on it and then placing himself next to her.  
  
"I really don't know. There is always some sort of evil in the world. I just wonder why it had to manifest itself in our lives." He whispered. She shuddered.  
  
"It was because of me. I once wished that my life was like my stories. That I could have adventure and danger in my life, instead of having boring suitors and etiquette lessons. And I got it. All of it." She sobbed. Horror entered his being and he pulled her into his arms even tighter.  
  
"NO! No Sakura. This is not your fault. It is that...*fiends* fault, but not yours. You are no more to blame than a grain of dirt is for a mud slide." He insisted. She laughed bitterly.  
  
"Yes I am. If I had not been the Cards Mistress, father would have willingly turned the Clow Book over to you, and everything would have been fine!" She moaned, unaware of the shock entering his face.  
  
"You?! You are the Cards Mistress? But I thought your father said the cards no longer exist!" He gaped. She smiled.  
  
"The Clow Cards do not, but the Sakura Cards do. I transformed the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. That is why my father said that." She explained. He looked thoughtful and nodded.  
  
"That explains a lot. I suppose...that he had to do it. For your sake. He loves you, Sakura, and he wouldn't want to just hand you over to us." He mussed. She sighed.  
  
"My wish has brought a lot more bad, than good. Father got hurt, Eriol is dead. Tomoyo...no matter what she says, has lost the only man that she ever loved. Yes, loved, and I...I don't know what to do." Sakura moaned, burying her face in his shoulder. He, in turn, gently rubbed her back, comfortingly. As he did so, little jolts of electricity zapped up her spine, and sent shivers of delight down her back.  
  
'Why am I feeling like this? He is only my friend...I think...' She thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
I couldn't speak, no matter how hard I tried. I felt so guilty, allowing her to end the conversation like that. This was not her fault. It was no ones, but I suppose she doesn't see it that way. I can see how she would blame herself-but she shouldn't. She really shouldn't!  
  
I didn't realize, until a few minutes later, that I had been stroking her back. I felt heat rise into my cheeks. Was this really me doing these things? Holding her like this, comforting her, touching her? I wasn't usually this bold, or this rash.  
  
'What is coming over me?' I wondered, as I felt her pull back.  
  
"Li-kun?" She whispered. Gods, her voice was so soft, so disarming. And those eyes! Those emerald orbs that made my heart beat so fast that I thought it would pound out of my chest. She wore a confused look on her face, almost as though she was trying to decide on something, but wanting both of them equally as much.  
  
Then it happened. I don't know what came over me, or what I was thinking at the time...but it happened. Almost like a magnet was pulling me forward, I clasped her tighter in my arms, and my eyes closed on their own volition. Then I felt the sensation of soft, sweet lips touching mine, and I was lost.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I couldn't help but feel comforted by Syaoran's words. He always had a way of making me feel better, even when he had been my 'slave'. He always seemed to be there for me, sort of like a protector. I felt safe and free with him, not at all like I usually do, when I sneak out into the forest, but more like free in a different way.  
  
I don't really know what was happening. I just felt, so light and floaty inside, as I rested my head against his shoulder. Yes, perhaps other people thought Syaoran was a cruel, mean person, but I don't see it. Somehow I know that he is kinder and gentler than people take him for. He listens to problems, and he gives good advice, he is gentle, unlike some of my other suitors, and he is an all around nice man. I like him.  
  
'Wait! What did I just say? I...like him? Do I?' I questioned, feeling confused. It was then that I looked up and caught the expression on his face. It was happy, though a bit troubled, as if he wanted to say something.  
  
"Li-kun?" I asked, getting his attention. His rich amber eyes met mine, and my breath caught in my throat. My heart started to beat faster, and I could feel myself shaking slightly. There was something in his eyes. A need, a desire, a passion-an immense love. Before I could say anything else, his head bent towards mine, and I instinctively closed my eyes.  
  
Bliss! His lips were soft, gentle, but demanding at the same time. I loved it, and craved for a deeper taste of him. My head felt light and I became dizzy, so I clung to his arms, not able to do much more. Now I know. I do not just like Li Syaoran...I love him!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Finally, Syaoran and Sakura pulled back, gasping for air. Syaoran watched fearfully, fully expecting Sakura to either slap him, or to turn and run away. But she did neither. Instead, her eyes roved his face, as though looking for something.  
  
"Syaoran." She whispered finally, putting one of her hands up to his cheek, gently. Her head tilted to the side, as though she were looking for something in his face, and then she smiled. Without any warning, she gently pulled his head down again and pressed her lips against his, shyly. For a moment, Syaoran stiffened in shock, but then he relaxed, slipping his arms about her waist and pulling her closer. Sakura's arms snaked around his neck, and when the kiss ended, they stayed there. Syaoran's eyes searched Sakura's, and then they became filled with guilt.  
  
"I am sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to...are you..." Syaoran stuttered, causing Sakura to smile. Instead of answering, she snuggled into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I didn't mind, Syaoran." She whispered, his name sounding sweet and loving on her tongue. He smiled and rested his face in her hair, smelling the scent of her; the scent of sakura blossoms and honey. No words were needed. Both of them had just found what they had been looking for their whole lives; each other.  
  
"I love you, Sakura-chan." He breathed, causing her smile to widen.  
  
"I love you, my Xiaolang." She returned, just before their lips met in another tender embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	10. Hope? Ha!

Daphne: "All right, this is a very short chapter, but you will see why when I post the next one! By the way...there is a little bit...all right, a *LOT* of angst in this chapter and the next one...please don't be mad at me, I just want to add some suspense!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Refuge  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Two months later*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Siefa is aggravating, do you know that?!" Syaoran announced one morning, when he and Sakura were taking a walk in his garden, which he had affectionately dubbed 'Garden de Ying-fa', named after his fiancee.  
  
"How so?" She questioned, swishing her long skirts a bit, as a little rabbit hopped by on the path. She smiled as she watched it scurry over to its den in the ground.  
  
"Well, she is so in love with your brother that she can't see straight, and she won't even admit it to herself!" Syaoran complained. Sakura giggled and looked up at him, her emerald eyes sparkling.  
  
"Perhaps she doesn't think that she has a chance with him? Of course, I could assure her that her affections are returned. Touya is in love with her as well, I can see it every time he looks at her." Sakura mussed. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Maybe if they were to get married, Touya would stop bothering me all the time!" He groaned. She laughed.  
  
"He is just overprotective of me. Ever since he agreed to stay here, while father went back home to straighten things up there, he has been very watchful of me. I think he believes that I too, may be snatched away, if he is not careful." She said softly. He flinched and pulled her closer, putting his arms about her waist. She smiled sweetly, and then melted into his arms.  
  
"Oh! I have some news!" Syaoran suddenly remembered. Sakura grinned.  
  
"Let me guess. Meiling and Omata have finally announced their engagement!" Sakura supplied. Syaoran laughed. Ever since they had returned, Touya's friend Omata had been hanging around Meiling, trying to get her attention. Meiling, surprisingly, didn't seem to mind; She ate the attention up.  
  
"Not quite, although I do not doubt that it will be soon. No, what I have to say is much more secret." He stated. She frowned.  
  
"Tell me, please." She begged, giving him her undeniable puppy eyes and making his heart melt.  
  
"Fine, but Tomoyo must not learn of this, in case it raises her hopes and it all turns out to be false. That would destroy her." He said. She gasped.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Well, my sources tell me that there is most definitely someone running the Hiiragizawa kingdom, and from what I know, it is not a replacement ruler. Eriol may yet be alive. I have written to whoever is ruling presently, and now all I have to do is wait for a reply. If it is Eriol, then praise be, he is alive. If it isn't, then we will have to make peace with the new ruler." Syaoran finally said, after a pause. Sakura gasped again, and fell back against him.  
  
"Really? He may be alive?! Oh Syaoran, if he is...then Tomoyo will be so happy!" Sakura squealed, causing him to smile. They had both been quite worried about the raven haired girl. Ever since the news of Eriol's 'death' had reached them, Tomoyo had become distant and quiet. She rarely spoke, she never smiled, and she was becoming paler and skinnier as the days went by. It was almost as though she were only a shell of the girl she had used to be. Gone was the happy, smiling, genki Tomoyo, and her friends worried over her greatly.  
  
"She didn't eat anything this morning." Sakura said in an almost inaudible voice. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Well, we had better get back inside. Mother will be wanting us." He commented, changing the subject. He drew her close and then led her out of the garden.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was true that Daidouji Tomoyo had changed; drastically. It had all started when she had received that letter. The one thing she had left of Eriol. Then it had progressed when she found out about Eriol's death. That was when the drastic changes had begun.  
  
Tomoyo became withdrawn and silent. She rarely spoke to anyone, and never unless they spoke to her. She almost never touched her sewing things, and she had lost interest in everything that she had loved so much before. She seldom went outside, and when she did, it was at night. No one knew where she went, but they knew that she stayed out all night, returning without a word the next morning. She had become even paler than usual, and she had begun to become quite thin, almost dangerously so. She seldom ate, and when she did, it was only little bits at a time. All in all, her royal Highness, Princess Daidouji Tomoyo, had lost all interest in life.  
  
Presently, she was sitting up in her tower bedroom, which she had refused to vacate, even though the queen had offered her a new, more comfortable room. She had locked herself in, and was now sitting at her window seat, her arms folded on the sill, and her chin resting on her folded hands, as she gazed listlessly out the window at the night sky. It was a full moon again, just like the night when...  
  
'NO! Don't think about it. It was your own fault anyway. You yelled at him.' She thought, her eyes saddening even more than they usually were. Tears welled up in her eyes. She hadn't cried since the day that he had gone, but now...she wasn't sure if she could hold it in any longer. With a swift movement, she got up and walked over to the tiny desk that resided in a corner of the room. She opened a drawer, and then reached behind it, to a hidden door she had found a few days into her stay here. She opened the tiny hidden door, and then pulled out a slightly yellowed piece of paper. She opened it and saw the words that he had written with his own hand just one day before he left. Quickly, she sat down on the end of her bed and read it over again, some parts she read aloud, in an almost inaudible voice.  
  
  
  
"I am sorry if I have caused you any bother, or any undue strain..."  
  
"I love you, Daidouji Tomoyo. I always have, ever since I first saw you..."  
  
"...read this letter through once...burn it in the next fireplace that you pass. I do not want this letter burdening you for the rest of your life, and I do not want you feeling guilty about anything you have said or done. I had all of it coming, and I deserved what I received..."  
  
"I love you, Tomoyo and I wish you all the happiness in the world-"  
  
After reading this, Tomoyo laughed bitterly. Happiness? How could she ever be happy again? He had told her to burn the letter, but she had never been able to bring herself to really do it. He had told her he loved her. And she never had the chance to answer him. With this thought, a wave of sorrow built up in her heart, rose to her throat, and choked her. She tried to swallow back the feelings as she rose from her bed and fled the room, still clutching the letter to her breast.  
  
Tomoyo rushed out the back entrance and out into the gardens. Taking the same path that she had traveled two months before, on a night similar to this. She was wearing a simple lavender dress that had no decorations, bows or ribbons on it, which was quite unlike her. Her hair flew out behind her like a flag, as she began to choke back the tears that were coming so quickly to the surface.  
  
With astounding speed, she broke out of the gardens and raced down to the dock, where she threw herself down on the bench and then rested her head in her hands, as she began to sob. Soft, heart-wrenching sobs that shook her whole being violently. After a moment, she lifted her head, and then rested her chin on her arms, which were laying on the railing of the dock. Listlessly, she watched the moonlight dance across the water, tears streaming down her cheeks, while her body still shook with overwhelming sorrow. The letter, now forgotten, lay on the dock behind her.  
  
"Why?" She asked, looking up at the moon, her voice shaky and unstable. "Why?"  
  
Little did she know, that someone had heard her words.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	11. The Ghost

Daphne: "Another *very* short...but angsty chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Refuge  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 11.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Anonymous POV*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cerulean blue eyes gazed out at the dark lake, as the moon hit it just right, causing it to resemble a giant pool of molten silver. A graceful hand came up and swept back an annoying bit of midnight blue hair, that had fallen across the eyes. Then the person sighed and moved away from the dock, quietly moving back into the shadows of the garden hedges that lined the perimeter of the garden.  
  
He had arrived just two hours before, and after talking with the Li family for quite some time, and chatting animatedly with Sakura and her older brother, he had decided to take a walk to the one place that held the most important memories for him. He had been told that Princess Daidouji was ill, and could not come down to meet him, which had worried him more than anything. The princess was ill? From what, and for how long had she been ill?  
  
Sorrow welled up in his chest and he felt strong rushes of guilt pulsing up his chest, almost choking him. It was then that he felt a weak, frail, familiar aura nearby. It was coming towards him at quite a fast speed, and it seemed horribly troubled. The young man crept further back into the shadows, and watched as a figure raced into view, raven hair flying and lavender dress fluttering out behind her. He watched in growing alarm as the girl threw herself down on a bench, and began to weep, her sobs racking her frail body. Horror filled him as he noticed just how pale and sickly she seemed, almost as if all the life in her were being squeezed out. Slowly, he made his way closer, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. He got there just in time to hear her wail:  
  
"Why? Why?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo finished speaking those words, and then buried her head in her arms, trying to stifle her sobs. Sorrow, pain, despair, misery...all these and more filled her heart as his image, the image she had so dispised (or so she had thought) just a few short months ago, that filled her mind endlessly now. She gave a half-hysterical whimper, and then felt herself hit the brink of almost-crazed sorrow. She hardly knew which way was up anymore.  
  
"I don't know? Why?" A soft voice broke through her terrifying depression. She didn't look up, but she jumped a bit at the voice. The sickening feelings melted away, but her sorrow was still there. For a moment, she thought that she recognized the voice, but it couldn't be...he was dead.  
  
"Go away." She mumbled in between sobs. There was a pause, and then she felt hands cover her shoulders in a warm, comforting manner. She didn't have the strength to shake the person off, but she did mentally curse him.  
  
"Why are you crying, Tomoyo?" Whispered the soft voice again. At this, Tomoyo gave a shriek and struggled away, turning horrified eyes to the person behind her. NO! Only one male dared to call her 'Tomoyo'. But it couldn't be true! He was dead!  
  
"NO! Go away! Stop taunting me! You're dead! YOU'RE DEAD!" Tomoyo whimpered hysterically, pushing herself up against the railing and putting a shaking fist up to her mouth. For there, in front of her stood...  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	12. Almostfatal, but always loved

Daphne: "Ohhhhhhh! Long, angsty chapter, again!! But I will give you this...it ends all right. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Refuge  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 12.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...Hiiragizawa Eriol.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I am not, Tomoyo." He answered in a murmur, moving closer to her. Yes, it must be! Why would he lie about such a thing? But this Eriol was not the same as the man who had left her. No, this young man looked much too wise beyond his years, and serious. He had an almost grave look on his face, and his eyes were full of something that she could not fathom; but the fact remained. Hiiragizawa Eriol was alive, and standing directly in front of her.  
  
For a while, all Tomoyo could do was stare at him, and hope that he didn't disappear as he did in all of her dreams. When he didn't, she finally decided that it was all true. Before either of them knew what she was doing, she had stepped forward and struck him across the face...once, twice...three times. She pulled back to strike him again, but his hand caught her wrist. His eyes were now flaming with confusion and anger, and her eyes were filled with hurt, sorrow, and anger as well.  
  
"How could you?! How could you stay away, and let everyone believe that you were dead?! How could you let us go through all that pain and torture? I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She shrieked, her eyes blazing with all her mixed emotions. His eyes filled with anguish and he dropped her wrist, allowing her to stumble back a bit.  
  
"I know you do." He whispered, looking away. Tomoyo, who was about to continue with her rant, halted and gazed at him in shock.  
  
"What?" She asked, amazed. He refused to meet her eyes, and kept his gaze trained on the water below them.  
  
"I know you hate me. It is understandable, too. I suppose I don't deserve any welcome from you, considering all I put you through. I will not bother you again, I am sorry." He muttered, turning away and beginning to leave. Tomoyo stood, stunned for a moment, but then she lurched forward and grabbed his sleeve, much to his surprise.  
  
"Why did you stay away? Why didn't you tell us?" She whimpered, her eyes searching his face. He flinched.  
  
"I...had to for business reasons." He said hesitantly.  
  
"Liar." She said dryly. He turned and something in her face caused hurt and annoyance to enter his being in even stronger waves.  
  
"Fine! You want to know the truth? I stayed away because you said that no one would miss me! You said...you wouldn't miss me. Every day I went through *hell* trying to keep myself from running in here and stealing you away, whether you wanted me to or not." He finished, his voice dropping into a sorrowful whisper as he said the last words. Tomoyo felt guilt rush through her veins. Her words had meant that much to him?  
  
"You were doing it for fame. You wanted to prove to everyone that you are a strong leader. But they already know that! This meant nothing to them! Then you just...stayed away because of what *I* said?! You are such a baka!" She yelled, stomping her foot as tears raced down her cheeks. Her hands were clenched into fists, and her unusually pale face was flushed with unimaginable emotions.  
  
"Tomoyo, you don't know how much your opinion, your words, mean to me..." He started, almost desperately.  
  
"They don't mean a thing, obviously! I hate you for what you have done! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She screamed. In a sudden rush of sheer animosity, she rushed forward and pounded his chest as she repeated, 'I hate you'. Stunned, he simply stood there, and took her weak blows for a moment, thinking of what she had just said. Then he frowned, and grasped her wrists firmly, but softly, barely able to keep his torment and pain in check.  
  
"Stop, Daidouji-san. Just stop! I am sorry that I have caused you grief. I am sorry for bothering you, and I am sorry that I came back. I will leave tomorrow, then you will never have to see me again." He stated, his voice going from almost a shout, to almost incoherent and filled with brokenhearted grief. Without warning, he stooped and pressed his lips over hers in an anguish-filled, desperately passionate kiss. Then, before she could say anything more, he had released her wrists and disappeared into the darkness. Tomoyo stood, shocked and crying for a moment, and then without another thought, she raced back to the palace, unaware that she had left the letter behind her, lying listlessly on the dock.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
*Two hours later*  
  
  
  
'What do I feel? Do I feel anything? Why am I like this? What reason do I have to live? Will anyone miss me if I am gone?'  
  
These were the thoughts that were running through her royal highness Princess Daidouji Tomoyo's mind, as she gazed at the beautiful, deadly weapon in her hands. It was a decorative dagger, worn by royalty (men), at special occasions. It's golden hilt was studded with rubies, diamonds, amethysts and emeralds, and the blade was a two-sided silver blade, quite sharp, and quite deadly. She studied it in sullen admiration, and then turned it so the razor-sharp point rested on her breast.  
  
'No one will miss me.' She finally concluded, pushing the blade so it just barely made a dent in her surreally pale skin. It was just then that she heard strong, firm footsteps on the stair. Becoming frightened, Tomoyo jerked the blade away from her body and hid it under her mattress, just as someone opened the door. Drat! She had forgotten to lock it. The door shut again, but Tomoyo knew that the person was now in the room with her.  
  
With a look near dread, Tomoyo turned to see a soaking wet, neutral-looking Prince Eriol standing in her doorway. Tomoyo was startled by his appearance; she hadn't noticed that it had started to rain about an hour before. Without a word, he strode forward, and stopped right in front of her, holding out a strangely dry piece of paper.  
  
"I thought I told you to burn this." He said in a harsh voice. Tomoyo winced, recognizing the paper as the letter he had written her two months before.  
  
"Since when did I ever listen to you? And would you please leave? I thought you said that I would never have to see you again." Tomoyo reminded him. He sighed.  
  
"That is beside the point; and I said *tomorrow*. Why did you keep it?" He repeated. She sighed.  
  
"That is no concern of yours. Now get out." She pointed at the door, but he didn't budge. Instead, he frowned at her, and then shook his head.  
  
"Daidouji-san, I wrote you this letter, so it *is* my concern. And I told you to *burn* it! If you hate me so much, why do you insist on keeping it?" He asked in an authoritative voice. She snorted in a very unladylike way, and then turned away from him.  
  
"Will you please leave. I have more important things to do." She snapped, walking over to her window.  
  
"Oh, that is right! I saw you hiding the 'more important' thing under your mattress as I came in. Shall we see what it is?" He asked in a teasing voice, sounding just like he used to. Tomoyo turned around in dread as he pulled the weapon from its hiding place.  
  
In all his life, never had Eriol ever felt so horrified, no-so terrified as he pulled that dagger out from under the mattress. Had she planned on using this on herself?! Looking up, he saw the desperate look in her eye and he knew his assumption was right. For a moment, all he could do was stare at the weapon, thinking about what would have happened if he had been only moments later in opening her door. His eyes wide, Eriol threw the dagger into the corner, and turned dangerously dark cerulean blue eyes towards the girl, who now had her face buried in her hands. The room was silent.  
  
"You were going to use it." He said dully, unable to take it all in. She nodded mutely, and then made to go over and pick the weapon up. With a swift movement, he grasped her upper arms near the shoulder and pushed her against the wall, none to gently.  
  
"KAMI-SAMA TOMOYO! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WOULD HAVE DONE TO EVERYONE?!" His voice was near a scream, as he shook her hard. She sobbed, no longer able to keep her tears silent.  
  
"It would have *killed* Sakura if you had done that! You are her best friend. And your uncle! And Yelan..." He choked on his words, tears coming to his eyes. She had been planning on killing herself! She may yet, but not if he could help it.  
  
"They wouldn't care! They never noticed me before! No one does! Everything is Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! Never me! Never me! Not even you understand that." She wailed, as his hands ceased to shake her. He paled even more at her words. With shaking hands, he pulled her close and hugged her tightly. She was too weak to struggle, so instead, she moved closer within his comforting arms.  
  
"I do understand, Tomoyo. I do, because of you. All my life I have gotten my way...gotten everything that I wanted. Then when you came, I realized that I couldn't have you, because for the first time in my life, you refused me. You left me with an empty space, and I felt ignored. I felt hated, and un-loved. You! You did all that to me. And by killing yourself, you would be killing a part of every one of your friends and family...and yes, you would even kill me. Perhaps not physically, but mentally and every other way possible." He whispered, now rocking her in his arms. She pulled away and threw herself on the bed, still crying softly.  
  
"I do not mean that much to you, Majesty. I do not mean that much to anyone." She whispered, causing his heart to wrench within his chest. Slowly, he sat down next to her and hesitantly began to stroke her back.  
  
"But you do, Tomoyo. You mean so much more to me than you will ever know, my love. Remember the letter? My feelings for you have not changed. I love you, Tomoyo, I love *you*." He emphasized the last word, leaning close to her flushed cheek and whispering into her ear. She shuddered, and then tilted her head so she could look at him out of one eye. Gently, he reached up and brushed his finger across her wet cheek. Her eyes closed, in an almost calm look, and then opened again, staring at him.  
  
"Why?" She asked simply.  
  
"Because a love like this is different than most. Sakura and Syaoran have it, as do Touya and Siefa, although they do not realize it yet. I have it for you, and it will never leave. I know that you cannot possibly return it, and I ask no more than this: That you rethink doing this, my love. I cannot bare to think what would happen if..." Unable to continue, Eriol buried his face in her neck, pulling her into his arms and clutching her to him. Tomoyo stiffened for a moment, trying to sort out her thoughts. But the sensation of his warm, moist breath on her neck caused her to loose her train of thought every time she regained it, and also caused her to melt in his arms meekly. Slowly, she allowed her gaze to wander over his countenance. His blue-black hair had since dried from the rain, but his pale skin still held a light-pink tinge to it from the cold. His body was shaking for some reason, which caused something alien to well up in Tomoyo's chest and choke her.  
  
Without thinking, and without really wanting it, she allowed her hands to trail up to his chest and rest there, causing them both to shudder. Tomoyo felt a trill of pleasure race through her fingers as they felt his toned muscles beneath; it was then that she realized something.  
  
"You are all wet...and cold!" She gasped, pulling out of his arms and staring at him in horror. He frowned at the feeling of emptiness in his arms and looked down at his wet clothes.  
  
"No matter. The only thing that matters right now is that you are all right. Please tell me that you won't do that again?" He pleaded. She turned away, her face down.  
  
"Who did you say would miss me?" She questioned in a soft voice.  
  
"Yelan, Fujitaka, Sakura, Touya, Meiling, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Syaoran..." He paused, as her eye-lids closed over her eyes, as if to hide an inner struggle that was taking place. He sighed.  
  
"And I. Mostly I." He murmured, his voice deep with emotion. He stood up and pulled her up with him. Taking her hand, he walked over to the place the knife had fallen and looked at it for a moment. Then, with gentle hands, he picked up the now harmless knife off the floor, went over to the window, and tossed it out into the night. Tomoyo gaped, and then giggled at his antics, as he shut the window again, and then came back. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his wet body and holding her there.  
  
"Eriol...tell me again, what the letter said, please." She whispered. Eriol frowned and then looked thoughtful. Slowly, he began to repeat it word-for- word.  
  
"To my Dearest Princess Daidouji Tomoyo:  
  
If you are reading this, then I am already gone. I am sorry if I have caused you any bother, or any undue strain, by making you promise not to tell anyone of my true reasons for leaving. But there is one thing that I never got the chance to say last night, my dear.  
  
I love you, Daidouji Tomoyo. I always have. Ever since I first saw you, wandering around, lost in my gardens when you were only eight and I was ten. I tried to hide my affections for you behind annoying jokes and the occasional offending comment, so as not to wither your child-like innocence. It hurt me so much to say those things to you, though I will admit that I got a sort of satisfaction out of it, knowing that you would never have the chance to feel the same way about me, as I did and do about you.  
  
Now, after you read this letter through once, I want you to burn it in the next fireplace that you pass. I do not want this letter burdening you for the rest of your life, and I do not want you feeling guilty about anything you have said or done. I had all of it coming, and I deserved what I received." After reciting this, he paused, wondering what her point was. She nodded and he went on, but this time, she joined in.  
  
"I must depart now, but again I will say that I love you, Tomoyo and I wish you all the happiness in the world.  
  
Till' next we meet,  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol." They chorused. Then Tomoyo frowned slightly.  
  
"No bother or undue strain? How could you possibly say that? And you have loved me since you were ten?" She whispered, her eyes trained on the front of his drying white shirt. He sighed.  
  
"I didn't want you to feel guilty, Tomoyo. It wasn't your fault that I left. It was my own..."  
  
"Duty. I see that, now. You had to do it, for your country, and for ours." She finally admitted, guilt lacing her words. He held her closer.  
  
"Since you were ten. You have loved me that long." She murmured, her hands playing with the ties his shirt-neck, distractedly. Eriol caught his breath and waited for the response he knew would come.  
  
*I am sorry, Eriol, but I just don't feel the same way...*  
  
"I couldn't say that I loved you before..." She began, and his heart tore into pieces again.  
  
"But I realize now, that I do...and have ever since that night you left, maybe even before then." She commented thoughtfully. Eriol didn't know what to say, how to react. Relief, elation, joy...and sheer ecstasy raced through his being. Her eyes were now on the ties that had come undone under her nervous fingers and a light blush had appeared on her cheeks.  
  
"Tomoyo, you just made one big mistake." He finally muttered. She looked up in fear.  
  
"I have?"  
  
"You have. You forgot to...kiss me." He chuckled, dipping down and capturing her mouth in a breathtakingly passionate kiss. Tomoyo's heart raced to her throat and choked her with emotion, while he shook with joy at the fact that the woman he had always loved, was now all his. With a gasp, Tomoyo finally pulled away, panting for breath. They were both silent for a moment, lost in each others eyes, until they heard thunder rumbling outside. Tomoyo quickly pulled away, her cheeks heating.  
  
"You are getting me wet." She commented dryly, trying to keep her dignity. He snorted and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her closer. She frowned and turned away from him, only to find his arms wrapped around her waist. With a smirk, he gently traced a path down her cheek and neck with his finger, and then allowed his lips to follow his finger. Tomoyo gasped and threw her head back, allowing him better access to her neck. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as he began to take small love-bites on her neck.  
  
"Eriol..." She moaned, trying desperately to gain some control over the situation. Eriol chuckled against her pale skin.  
  
"If I am getting you so wet with my clothes, that can be easily remedied." He commented in a teasing voice. She simply whimpered, as he turned her back around and kissed her lips tenderly.  
  
"How?" She managed. Eriol's face gained a sly look.  
  
"You seem to be getting a the idea!" He teased, eyeing her hands which had found their way through his undone ties, and were now unconsciously stroking his bare skin. She then realized what he was saying and what she was doing.  
  
"Eriol, really!!!" She cried, her eyes widening as the blush reappeared on her cheeks. Eriol gently rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs and cupped her chin in his hands.  
  
"I am quite warm now, love. I don't need any remedy but you." He murmured, kissing her lightly on the lips as he said this. Tomoyo shuddered, and felt her knees grow weak and unable to support her. She fell onto the bed, and since he had had no warning, he was pulled down with her.  
  
"You are just falling for me, aren't you?" He laughed, capturing her waist again. She didn't say anything, but simply stared up at him, her eyes shining. Slowly, she allowed her fingers of one hand to trail over his cheeks, and the other to rub his back. He smiled and gently kissed her.  
  
"How is it possible that you could love me, even when I was so horrid." She whispered.  
  
"Easily. My heart has always belonged to you, and even when we were small I knew it." He answered. Now a sly glint entered her eyes.  
  
"Just how much?" She teased. He looked at her in astonishment.  
  
"Do you even need to ask?"  
  
"Please, Eriol. Tell me how much." She whispered, her eyes pleading and her lips pouting. Gently, she allowed her hands to run along his chest, but only just barely. Eriol groaned, unable to deny her anything, but realizing at the same time, what she was trying to do.  
  
"This much." He answered, kissing her chastely on the lips.  
  
"This much." This time he kissed a trail down to her throat. Her breathing became shallow and forced, and her head fell back onto her pillows. He moved up so he could reached her face again, if need be.  
  
"This much." He finished, waving his hands at the candles around the room, causing them to go out, and then pulling her into a passion-filled kiss.  
  
"I love you, my tenshi." He whispered.  
  
"I love you, my Eriol." She answered breathlessly, before his lips descended again on hers, and she gave herself up to him.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	13. Finding a love in hate

Daphne: "Finally! I am done!. There is no more after this, so enjoy it while you can! I hope that you like this chapter, and please review!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Refuge  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 13.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Goodnight, Akane dear." Siefa whispered, as she put the baby to sleep that night. It was quite late, and across the room, young Junshi lay asleep in his bed. They had been moved to a private nursery, because Akane had continuously woken the other children up with her crying during the nights, and when they decided to move Akane, Junshi had refused to leave her side.  
  
"Goodnight, Junshi." She murmured, going over and kissing the little boy's cheek. Quietly, she left the room, shutting the door behind her. Knowing that she was far from sleepy, she decided to take a late-night walk through the gardens before she retired. Slowly, she made her way down to the gardens, and out into one of the mazes. She was the only person who knew where it led to, because no one else in her family was really interested, besides Syaoran. Slowly she made her way down the stone path, stopping occasionally to pick a moon flower or two.  
  
The high shrubbery hid may have hid her from sight, but it also blocked the moonlight from reaching her vision as well, so she had to rely on her sense of direction to lead her to her destination. Slowly, she began to hum a little tune she had learned when she was young.  
  
"Love, It seems like only yesterday  
  
You were just a child at play  
  
Now you're all grown up inside of me  
  
Oh, how fast those moments flee..."  
  
She sang softly. It was a song her nurse used to sing her, and it was the song that she had just sang to Akane, to get her to fall asleep. Siefa smiled ruefully, and her heart became heavy. Love. Something she was sure that she would never have.  
  
"If only." She whispered, her eyes filling with unshed tears. She quickly made her way around two more turns, and then she was there! In the middle of this maze, was a small, circular glass hut. It had originally been made for use as a greenhouse, but the gardeners had decided to put the plants somewhere else. Not wanting it to go to waste, Siefa had turned it into her own private haven, where she could come to think. She silently made her way over to it and opened the door, not bothering to shut it behind her.  
  
Inside, there were several wooden benches lining the far edge of the room. They had all been covered with silken pillows, fluffy blankets, and trifles, plus other things that made her comfortable. She had managed to hang velvet curtains from the roof, covering the majority of the back wall to give herself privacy. White lace curtains were used to close off the rest of the windows from sight, but still allowed light in. The roof was made entirely of steel, painted white, and then carved with an intricate design to give it a Victorian look. Siefa had even added a shelf full of books in one turn of the room, and a small pouf that slid under the benches, out of the way, if need be.  
  
"My heaven!" She sighed, looking around the room with satisfaction. But for some reason, tonight it seemed more lonely than inviting. With a sadder sigh, Siefa looked around, trying to feel that comforting feeling she usually got from the room.  
  
"You look lost." A deep voice commented softly. Siefa shrieked and turned around, her eyes wide with fright. Her hair, which had been up in a bun like usual, came out of its restraints and cascaded over her shoulders and down her back like a curtain. Her terrified eyes turned to shocked ones as she realized who had invaded her thinking place.  
  
"Pr...Prince Touya!" She managed to gasp. For there stood Touya, looking quite wet. His brown hair was dripping, and his brown eyes were searching hers intently. He didn't seem to notice that his loose white shirt was now clinging wetly to his muscular form, showing off more than it usually did, and even becoming a bit transparent.  
  
"You're sad." He stated, just as a streak of lightning bolted across the sky. There was a boom of thunder that made Siefa shiver, and then silence. Siefa gazed at him, still in shock, but she quickly shook herself out of it.  
  
"Oh! You must be frozen! How on earth did you find me here?" She questioned, changing the subject, as she pulled a big, fluffy blanket off one of the benches and handed it to him. He looked at it dumbly as she walked behind him and shut the door. The rain had started pouring down in torrents, and gave no sign of stopping soon.  
  
"I, um...saw you walking from the baby's room. You looked upset, so I decided to follow you and see if I could help. You didn't even notice." He commented, wrapping the blanket around himself. Siefa blushed, and looked away.  
  
"I suppose we are stuck here for a while. I don't think that it is going to stop anytime soon." Said quietly, still avoiding subject. Touya, however, was not so easily distracted. He sat down on one of the benches, being careful to tuck the blanket underneath him first, and studied her face. He still saw the troubled look in her eyes, and his curiosity grew.  
  
"You are troubled, my lady. May I be so bold as to ask why?" He teased, trying to make light of the situation. Siefa paled visibly, and moved one of the lace curtains aside, so she could see outside.  
  
"Nothing, I assure you. I am quite well." She quickly countered.  
  
"You lie." He stated. Siefa's eyes widened and she took a shuddering breath as her brown eyes met his own. Suddenly, Siefa felt a pounding, just behind her eyes, and her head felt as though it had just been put under too much pressure. Her breathing hollowed, and it came in rushing gasps. Touya still did not falter.  
  
"I assure you..."  
  
"Princess Siefa, you were my supposed 'slave' for over a month. I should think that I would know you a little by now, and let me *assure you*, you are *not* well." He stated, standing up and letting the blanket drop. His shirt had not yet dried, and she cursed this fact as her eyes centered helplessly on the area of his muscular chest.  
  
Blushing and mumbling, Siefa looked away, trying to keep from making an even bigger fool of herself. Touya sighed and then sat next to her, taking her hands in his. Siefa jumped as his warm thumbs began to massage the back of her hands, and his eyes bored into hers. Siefa felt her breath catch again, and her heart jumped to her throat, choking her. His eyes pinned hers down, and forced her to look him directly in the eye.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, his voice softer than she had ever heard it before. This was Prince Touya! The man who had shunned her family and all their fellow slaves that first day. The man who had taken her as his slave. The man who had released her...  
  
"Why did you release me? When you could have informed all your guards and have them bring us back, why didn't you?" She asked, tears clogging up her throat. He sighed.  
  
"Because Siefa, you are no slave. You don't act like one, nor could you ever. You were different than the other slaves, just because you understood me. Even though I don't think you realized it, you did. I hated my supposed 'father' for what he put you through, and I hated him for making you...a woman-slave for me. No woman should be treated like that, but especially not you. Not you." He finished, his voice kind and warm, unlike any he used when speaking to anyone else. She looked down. All this time, he had not faltered in his rubbing her hands.  
  
"That is kind of you, Prince Touya." She managed. Gently, one of his hands released hers, and came up to cup her chin, forcing her to look at him. She suppressed a shudder at the sensation of his hand on her, and she turned tear-filled eyes to him.  
  
"You are still unhappy." He whispered, his voice matter-a-fact. Now the tears spilled over, trailing down her cheeks. His eyes widened in alarm, and he gently stroked them off her cheek with his finger.  
  
"You cry every night. I hear you." He stated. She choked on a breath and prayed that he had never heard the words that went along with the sobs. Suddenly, Siefa felt something whisper across her cheek, and she was stunned to feel his lips caressing her tears away. Pain filled her heart and more tears came, though this time, she was not aware of them. He was so kind! So kind to her, but how could he possibly give her what she desperately needed; his heart?  
  
"Please! Please don't, Touya. You have no idea what your touch does to me. Please stop." She whimpered, sobs filling her chest, threatening to explode. Touya pulled away, his eyes boring into hers once more.  
  
"Don't fear this, Siefa. We both know what has happened, and neither of us can avoid it. It is inevitable." He murmured. She gasped at his words, and looked up, her lips quivering.  
  
"We can't! What would people think? We are from two different worlds, Touya. It is impossible for this to go on. We cannot go on with this! We can't!" She sobbed openly now. Instead of moving back, however, he moved closer, his hands gently running up and down her arms.  
  
"'People' don't matter. And this can happen. It must. We cannot ignore what we are feeling, Siefa. You feel it, I know, and I do as well. Neither of us can help it. I...I love you, Li Siefa." He whispered, pressing his lips to hers. Siefa whimpered in shock, shivering as his arms surrounded her, and his fingers played with her hair. This was wrong, wasn't it? But why did it feel so right? Why were bliss and joy filling her where sorrow had once been? Then, her mind went blank as his tongue invaded her mouth, passion spilling from every movement he made. Finally, they pulled back.  
  
"Touya, oh Touya, I love you. I can't help it! I know it is wrong, and that your father will be so displeased and mother...but I do, and I have since the day I first saw you." She admitted, her voice shaking. Touya smiled and pulled her close, trailing his lips over her neck, and causing her to tremble in ecstasy.  
  
"This is right, Siefa. How could it be wrong? And father will not object. He likes you, and he even threatened to disown me if I didn't tell you of my love before I left." He chuckled. Again, she trembled, clutching onto his arms as his lips found hers once more, and they fell back on the bench, holding each other tightly.  
  
"I don't want to know what your brother is going to think of me." Touya groaned, pulling back from her lips once more. She laughed softly.  
  
"I think, somehow, he already knows. Your sister does at least, and Junshi knows..." Siefa paused here, her eyes filling with worry.  
  
"Junshi! I completely forgot about him! What is to become of him and Akane? They are so young...the new orphanage has been finished, and they are supposed to move into it soon. But Touya...I don't want to let them go!" She whimpered, burying her face in his neck. He looked thoughtful.  
  
"We could always keep them. Adopt them, perhaps." He commented. She looked up, hope filling her eyes.  
  
"But, which one of us would get to adopt them?" She asked, shyness entering her tone. He smiled, and sat up, pulling her up with him.  
  
"We can both adopt them. Then they will be our children. We will have a pre- made family!" He laughed. Siefa gasped.  
  
"Touya! Are you saying..."  
  
"Yes, love. Will you marry me?" His question caused her to throw her arms around him in ecstasy and happy tears to fall.  
  
"Of course! Of course I will, you dear, dear boy!" She half-laughed, half- sobbed. He chuckled and pulled he back in for a kiss.  
  
"I don't think we are going to get out of here anytime soon." He murmured into her ear. She shivered again and smiled.  
  
"Then we shall stay the night here." She whispered, picking a blanket up and pulling it over their bodies. Touya grinned and held her in his arms as she nuzzled into his chest.  
  
"I love you, Touya." She whispered, just as her eyes fluttered shut in sleep. Touya smiled contentedly and pulled her even closer.  
  
"I love you, my Siefa." He whispered, burying his nose in her fragrant hair and falling into the most restful sleep that he had had since she had left him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Two months later*  
  
"Look! Chiharu caught Sakura's bouquet!" Someone shouted, as a lovely bouquet fell into Chiharu's arms. Sakura turned around from her station on the dance-floor and laughed as she caught the shocked look on her friend's face.  
  
"Oh! Meiling caught Tomoyo's!" Came another call. Indeed, Meiling *had* caught the other lovely bouquet and was now waving it proudly over her head as Omata kissed her. Tomoyo was laughing hysterically, as her new husband, Eriol, held her close and smirked at the couple.  
  
Sakura felt a pair of arms surround her and she turned to find her own husband, Syaoran standing behind her, smiling.  
  
"Look." He murmured, discretely pointing over to the one quiet corner of the ballroom. There stood Sakura's older brother, Touya, with his wife, Siefa and their two young children, Junshi and Akane. Little Akane was fast asleep in her mother's arms, but Junshi was looking around in eagerness. When he noticed that they were looking over at him, he broke away from his parents and quickly ran to them.  
  
"Uncle Syaoran! Aunt Sakura! Isn't this great? And Uncle Syaoran. I don't have to hate you anymore, because now I know that you love Aunt Sakura, even though you *did* kidnap her." Junshi stated. Syaoran laughed and picked him up.  
  
"You will never let me forget that, will you?" He teased. Junshi smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Nope!" This response caused Sakura to burst out laughing.  
  
"What is so funny?" Came another voice, Tomoyo's. Sakura turned and repeated what Junshi had said.  
  
"Don't you ever, Junshi!" Eriol agreed, smirking. Junshi smirked back.  
  
"I won't forget what you did, Uncle Eriol, so don't you be mean to Uncle Syaoran, or I'll tell." The little boy chanted. Eriol lost his smirk and both women began to laugh, while Syaoran smirked.  
  
"Come over here, Junshi! It's time for dancing!" Siefa called. Junshi made a face but did as he was told. Syaoran chuckled and led his new wife onto the dance floor, as did Eriol.  
  
"Life is good, isn't it?" Tomoyo sighed, leaning into her husbands arms. He smiled down at his beautiful wife.  
  
"It is." He murmured. Across the room, Syaoran had just said the same thing to Sakura.  
  
"It is. I had almost lost hope when I realized what my life was becoming...before you came. But then I met you, and even then, I think that I knew you would help me fix my life again. That first day, when I was crying, I saw you, and somehow I knew." She whispered. He smiled and pulled her closer.  
  
"That was one of the only times that I regretted what I was going to do. Every time I saw you, I would feel doubt enter my heart, but I tried to push it away. You know, I was actually happy that you caught us, and made us kidnap you. Otherwise, I might never have seen you again." He told her. She smiled her innocent smile up at him.  
  
"I love you, my Xiaolang." She breathed.  
  
"And I love you, my Ying-fa." He murmured, just before his lips captured hers in a heavenly kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*THE END* 


End file.
